


Soulmates

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post Saviors war, Start of Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Once the war with the Saviors is over, Carol and Ezekiel slip into a new phase of their relationship without any doubts or restraints. Their souls know that they were meant to be. - Final chapter up.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Soulmates**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

The King is casually leaning against his throne, arms crossed in front of his chest, talking to Jerry, as Carol comes walking down the middle aisle of the theater. They have returned home to the Kingdom this morning after having won their final battle with Negan and his Saviors. Only that the battle actually never happened, luckily for them. Anyway, the war was over and now they could all start working on a future. A real future.

The smile on Ezekiel`s face gets wider when he sees her, sending a whole bunch of butterflies flying in Carol`s stomach. They`d been attracted to one another right from the start, their feelings for each other growing deeper the more they got to know each other over the past couple weeks. And although they`d been aware of the other feeling the same, neither had dared to act on their feelings. Not until last night, that is.

After their surprisingly short confrontation with the Saviors and a long discussion about how to proceed afterwards, they had returned to Hilltop in the late afternoon. Exhausted from several days with hardly any sleep and lots of worries, Carol had gone upstairs to her room to take a nap. When she came down again, the sun was already setting on the horizon. There had been a small celebration going on outside, the people desperately needing some light-heartedness after the hardship of the war.

_Just when she reaches the main hall and is about to step outside, Carol hears soft music coming from Maggie`s office, turning in that direction instead. The door is slightly ajar and so she carefully peeks around for a quick glance. Seeing who is inside, she steps into the room, closing the door behind her. Ezekiel is sitting in one of the chairs in front of the big old desk. In its middle there`s an antique looking gramophone that Carol has never seen before and quite a lot of records are scattered all over its surface. Upon hearing her entering, Ezekiel puts down the record he is currently studying and rises from his chair._

_“Carol.”_

_The way Ezekiel says her name and the warm happy smile on his lips that greets her immediately cause her stomach to do a flip-flop. His ability to cause reactions like that from her body have annoyed Carol at first, though at the same time it was exciting, something she has never experienced before with any other man. Stepping closer, her eyes briefly drift over the mess on the desk before settling on his face. A small lamp is burning in the corner as the daylight fades quickly. The voices and soft laughter from the people gathered outside filter in through the half-open windows._

_“What are you doing in here? Seems like everyone`s having a good time outside.”_

_Chuckling softly, Ezekiel makes a vague gesture with his hand encircling the desk and the gramophone. “Jesus told me about the records. I was curious. My grandparents used to have a gramophone like that when I was a child. I always loved listening to their old records.”_

_Smiling at his memory, Carol picks up the record that Ezekiel had been holding in his hand when she entered the room. The woman on the cover is unfamiliar to her, but she likes the sound of the music, something soulful and vibrant. Feeling Ezekiel`s gaze on her, Carol puts the record back, looking up into his eyes again. The expression on his face makes her heart skip a beat, her stomach doing that funny flip-flop thing again._

_There is a longing in his eyes that mirrors her own and when he holds out his hand to her, she doesn`t hesitate. Placing her hand in his, Carol steps into Ezekiel`s arms, her other hand wrapping around his shoulder as his goes around her waist to pull her close against his body. Sighing in contentment, Carol drops her head to his shoulder, softly swaying with him to the music. Finally being in Ezekiel`s arms feels wonderful, like this is the place she was meant to be her whole life._

_Carol`s lips curl up into a soft smile when she feels Ezekiel nuzzling her hairline with his nose, then brushing his lips over her forehead ever so lightly. It`s a tender gesture, chaste, almost shy but it makes her heartrate speed up some notches. From where her hand is resting on Ezekiel`s chest, tightly held by him, Carol can feel that his heart is beating just as wildly as hers. She raises her head to look at him, staring into his beautiful eyes. Ezekiel isn`t concealing his want from her, but she knows that he is awaiting her permission to take their relationship a step further. She knows that there will be no stepping back once they crossed this bridge, and God, does she want it! So, extricating her hand from his, Carol reaches up to touch her fingertips to his bearded chin, caressing him, her eyes still fixed on his. Her lips part subconsciously, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to wet them, drawing his eyes there._

_“Kiss me.”_

_Her voice is a breathless whisper, but her look is unwavering despite the blush creeping over her cheeks. She`s mentally kicking herself for it but then forgets all about it in an instant when she sees Ezekiel smiling – a smile that lights up his whole face, his eyes sparkling. Carol feels his arm tightening around her waist, pulling her body flush against him, his free hand tangling into the soft curls on the nape of her neck. His lips touch hers reverently, the softest caress, as if still afraid to scare her away. He pulls back only to return a second later with more pressure, his perfectly shaped lips gently moving against her, the soft hairs of his beard tickling her, sending shivers down her spine._

_Both her hands land on his cheeks, securing him to her, eliciting a deep rumbling sound from him that reverberates through her whole body. Their mouths remain fused together, their lips sliding sensually against each other, only parting for split seconds when tilting their heads first to one side then to the other. Soft nipping turns into hungry sucking as their kiss gets more and more passionate. Carol`s mouth opens in an involuntary gasp as she feels Ezekiel`s hand trail down her back. He takes advantage, delving his tongue inside her mouth, sliding against hers, both of them moaning at the sensation. They only part when the need for oxygen becomes unbearable, sagging against each other, unwilling to let go._

_Carol buries her face in the crook of Ezekiel`s neck, feeling his rapid pulse while struggling to get her own heartbeat under control. His lips brush her temple again and she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight. He returns her embrace, holding her close in the most tender way, like she is the most precious thing to him. He makes her feel wanted, cherished, warming her soul. His lips wander from her temple over her cheek down to her jaw and back up to her ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body._

_“Come back to the Kingdom with me. Please!” His lips brush her ear as he whispers the words, his voice a low rumble, thick with emotion._

_Carol raises her head, the serious, almost scared expression on Ezekiel`s face melting her heart. He didn`t really think that she would go back to Alexandria now that the war was over, did he? Not after the mind-blowing kiss they just shared? Her decision to go back to the Kingdom with him had long been made, her attachment to the place, the people and – of course – to him running way deeper than she ever thought possible. The Kingdom was the only place where she ever truly felt like herself, the only place where she could see herself being happy – with him. Tilting her head to the side, Carol gives him a reassuring smile, leaning up to brush her lips against his, her hands still wrapped around his waist._

_“Of course, I do, silly. Where else would I want to be?”_

_Ezekiel beams at her, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head, directing her face to his, their lips almost touching._

_“I didn`t want to be presumptuous.”_

_Smirking, Carol closes the distance between them, sealing their lips in another sensual kiss. She is already getting addicted to the feeling of Ezekiel`s mouth on hers, the sweet taste of his lips. They part when the music stops playing, drawn back into reality by the noises drifting in from outside. They stare at each other, unmoving, his fingers trailing down her arm to lace their fingers together._

_“Do you want to go outside?”_

_Carol`s eyes drift to the window, then over the records splayed out on the desk and back to Ezekiel`s face. She lets go of him and for a second he thinks that she indeed wants to join the others outside, feeling a small pang of disappointment, but instead of heading towards the door, she walks over to the window, closing it._

_“Put on another record” she tells him over her shoulder while drawing the heavy curtains, effectively shutting out the world, creating a perfect little hideaway for them. When she is done, Carol settles down on the sofa, toeing off her boots and waiting for Ezekiel to join her. They spend the next hours cuddled up against each other, listening to record after record, exchanging sweet kisses every now and then. They share some random memories, talking in hushed voices, but mostly remain silent, simply enjoying each other`s company. It is long after midnight when Carol falls asleep with her head on Ezekiel`s shoulder, her hand resting over his heart._

_When she wakes up again, she is lying stretched out on the sofa with a blanket draped over her, the first light of day seeking its way into the room. Carol lifts her head, finding Ezekiel sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa, his head resting on a pillow, seemingly asleep. Smiling, she reaches out to run her fingers over his cheek, waking him up. Ezekiel`s eyes flutter open, his face contorting into a grimace of pain when he lifts his head from the pillow, his neck stiff from the crooked position he`d been sleeping in. Carefully, he turns his head towards Carol when he hears her soft chuckling._

_“Sleeping in a bed would have been a lot more comfortable.”_

_Leaning forward, Ezekiel flashes her a mischievous grin, ignoring the dumb feeling in his buttocks._

_“But that would have meant to wake you up. And not being able to look at you anymore.”_

_His words make her blush and now he is the one chuckling. Grabbing for the pillow that he`d been sleeping on, Carol throws it into Ezekiel`s face, prompting him to laugh even more. Relaxing back against the cushions, her eyes drift around the room. It`s still relatively dark, the curtains keeping most of the light out, but she can make out the gramophone (now standing on the floor next to Ezekiel) and a huge pile of records scattered all around it._

_“We should clean up this mess before someone walks in on us.”_

_Ezekiel knows she is right and with a load groan gets to his feet, eliciting another fit of giggles from Carol. Without thinking, he lets himself drop down onto the sofa, hovering above her, his hands reaching for her waist to tickle her. Carol shrieks, trying to push herself away from him, still giggling, but he`s got her trapped, his mouth coming down on hers to swallow the sounds she is making. Her laughter turns into a deep moan, her arms wrapping instinctively around Ezekiel`s neck, pulling him down on her. He stops his tickling, his arms sliding underneath her, sinking into the kiss._

_They only let go of one another when they hear noises coming from the hall outside, reluctantly getting up from the sofa. Carol moves to draw back the curtains again, letting the sunlight stream in, then helps Ezekiel picking up and neatly storing away the records. After making sure they didn`t miss anything, they head outside for breakfast before packing up their belongings and getting on their way back home to the Kingdom._

They have arrived around noon and after taking a short break for freshening up and having a quick lunch, everyone in the Kingdom had been busy with cleaning up and fixing the damages the Saviors had left behind. The theater has been off the worst so they started there, dragging out the dead Saviors who they had been forced to leave the night of their escape. Now a couple hours later everything looked more or less normal again.

“We swept the whole place and buried the bodies outside the gates. Also cleared out some stray walkers on the outskirts. Everything is calm now. Guards are on their positions.”

“Thank you, Jerry. Well done.”

Carol is passed by the big man on her way up the stairs to the stage, answering Jerry`s usual grin with a smile of her own. He hurries to leave the theater, but turns at the door for a quick look back, his grin getting even wider when he sees his boss and Carol stare at each other like some love-sick teenagers. Jerry wonders if they are even aware of how obvious their crush for each other is to anyone who observes them together. Probably not. Anyway, he is happy to see his King happy like that. He deserves it like nobody else.

Ezekiel pushes himself away from his throne, taking a step closer to Carol, instinctively seeking her nearness. Even with all the work that had to be done, his mind has been busy replaying what happened between them over and over, still amazed at how easy and comfortable they had slipped into this new phase of their relationship. Like they were just simply meant to be. As far as Ezekiel was concerned that was the absolute truth. Giving in to his need to touch her, he reaches for Carol`s hand, his fingers softly curling around hers.

“So, everything up and running again, huh?”

“Yeah. There are still some minor repairs to be done, but all in all we got away pretty good. Thanks to you.”

Ezekiel raises their joined hands to his mouth, placing a kiss to her knuckles, smiling when he sees the faint blush spreading on her cheeks. He has already come to love this look on her, loves to see that she is just as affected by his touch as he is by hers. Watching her face to gauge her reaction, Ezekiel tentatively pulls Carol against his body, satisfied when her arm wraps around his waist immediately, showing no sign of restraint. Spotting a small smear of dirt on her chin, he reaches up to wipe it away, his thumb lightly brushing against her bottom lip.

“You – you had some – dirt on you” he croaks out, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

“Oh. I was at the stables with Henry.”

Carol`s own hand comes up to wipe at her face subconsciously. She looks up into Ezekiel`s eyes, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. He watches her intently, his mind yet again reminding him of the way she asked him to kiss her last night and before he even realizes what he`s doing, his mouth has descended on hers, his lips closing around her bottom lip, sucking gently. When he pulls back, Carol stares at him wide-eyed, her mouth forming a perfect little “O” he immediately wants to kiss again, although for some reason he feels the need to apologize to her for his brazenness. Before Ezekiel can even think about anything to say, he feels her fingers curling around the strands of his dreads on either side of his face, forcefully pulling him forward, her lips crashing against his.

They kiss until their lungs scream for oxygen, heavily panting into each other`s faces, their foreheads pressed together.

“Sorry” Carol rasps out, making Ezekiel laugh at the absurdity. She grins back at him, her head tilting upwards, giving him the perfect opportunity for another quick peck. “Don`t you ever apologize for kissing me” he tells her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek lovingly. “It is most welcome.”

She smirks at him, tempted to go in for another kiss, but instead deliberately takes a step backwards, extricating herself from him not without regret. It`s still the middle of the day and Carol knows from past experience that there were always people coming and going at the theater. It`s a miracle that no one has walked in on them so far. As comfortable as she was with Ezekiel, Carol wasn`t keen on getting caught kissing him. What she was sharing with him was way too intimate. She keeps their hands tangled together, though, needing even the smallest connection with him.

“I`ll keep that in mind, Your Majesty” she purrs, giving him her best sweet and innocent look that has him chuckling again.

“Have dinner with me tonight.” Ezekiel looks at her hopefully, adding almost as an afterthought “I will cook!”

“Ooh, now how could I say ‘No’ to that!” Carol bats her eyelashes at him, unable to stop her teasing, prompting Ezekiel to roll his eyes at her dramatically. This sweet banter just came naturally for them, proof of the comfort and peace they felt with each other.

“Yeah, well, don`t expect too much. I`m not the greatest cook in the world.”

Now Carol does give him another quick kiss, whispering against his lips. “I`m sure it will be great.”

There`s noises drifting in from the hall and so they let go of each other for good, Carol turning on her heels and walking up the aisle towards the door again. She is very aware of Ezekiel`s gaze on her behind, purposely adding a little sway to her hips. Just when she is about to step through the open doorway, she hears him yelling after her “7 o`clock!”. Carol smiles to herself, her stomach a quivering mass of excitement. She knows that she is in deep trouble. And she`s looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone had told Carol ten years ago that one day she would find herself on a date with a King while the dead were wandering around the world outside, she would have laughed her ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: No plot here, just lots and lots of sex. And love. Always love.

As it turns out, Ezekiel`s description of his cooking skills was a blatant understatement. The meat was roasted to perfection, buttery soft, almost melting in Carol`s mouth, the vegetables just the right way of crispy, the added herbs giving everything an aromatic taste that Carol herself couldn`t have done any better. The food was great, and she enjoyed every bit of it, but the company was even better.

Carol had arrived a few minutes early, not bothering with knocking, just marching into the kitchen like she had any right to do so. Ezekiel hadn`t even been surprised, greeting her with a beautiful smile and a sweet lingering kiss that immediately had her hungering for more, before turning his attention back to the pans and pots on the stove. Carol had offered her help, but Ezekiel had declined, telling her that he had everything under control, ushering her to the table that he had already set, complete with a bouquet of flowers from the garden.

Complying to Ezekiel`s request, Carol had sat down, taking the opportunity to watch him freely. He had tied his dreads back so they wouldn`t disturb him while cooking, giving her an unrestricted view of his face. It was his face that had attracted her first, right from the moment she had first laid her eyes on him. The kindness of his eyes, the mischievous smile of his perfectly shaped lips. His beard.

God, his beard. Carol never had a thing for bearded men before, but his attracted her in a way that went beyond her comprehension. She couldn`t imagine Ezekiel without it, her fingers itching to touch it again just staring at him. She liked the way it felt when he kissed her, wondering how it will feel on other parts of her body. Blushing, Carol forces herself to drag her eyes away from him, shooting him a dirty look when she hears his throaty chuckle. Of course, he had noticed her staring, undoubtedly knowing what was going on inside her head.

Despite the underlying sexual tension that envelopes them, dinner is pleasant and comfortable. Ezekiel entertains her with stories of his time at the zoo and Carol surprises him with revealing that she had been in a theater group during high school. She deliberately avoids mentioning anything to do with her former marriage – not because she wants to hide this part of her life from Ezekiel, but simply because she doesn`t want to spoil the good mood and talking about how you`ve been treated like shit by your ex-husband just wasn`t the best subject for a first date. Or rather the second one, after spending the last night together in Maggie`s office at Hilltop.

If anyone had told Carol ten years ago that one day she would find herself on a date with a King while the dead were wandering around the world outside, she would have laughed her ass off. And yet here she was, having the best time of her life with the most handsome man she`s ever met. Shaking her head, Carol pushes her empty plate away, leaning back in her chair.

“Care to share?”

She looks up at Ezekiel, tilting her head to the side. “Care to share what?”

“What you`ve been thinking about. You were smiling.”

Pursing her lips, Carol regards him with a wicked glint in her eyes. “I was just thinking that I might consider you my personal cook from now on. That was really good.”

Grinning devilishly, Ezekiel gets up from his chair, gathering their plates. Bowing down he hovers mere inches above Carol`s face, his lips almost touching hers when he speaks.

“Just consider me your personal anything, Milady.”

He presses a quick firm kiss to her lips, delighted to see the deep blush spreading all over her face when he pulls back. Putting their plates away, Ezekiel then turns to the fridge, talking to Carol over his shoulder as he pulls something out of it.

“I hope you still have some space for dessert. It would be a shame to let this go to waste.”

“Dessert?” Carol`s interest is spiked immediately, and she gets up to see what he`s got. To her delight, Ezekiel presents her a plate with a big piece of chocolate cake. She takes the fork he is offering her and digs right in, a soft moan escaping her as the sweetness registers on her taste buds. Ezekiel contentedly watches her taking another fork full, satisfied at her happiness.

“Good?”

Carol looks up at him, innocently licking the fork clean, her heart skipping a beat, then thundering away in a crazy rhythm as she watches Ezekiel`s eyes darken with desire at her action. Keeping her eyes on him, she dips the fork into the cake again, this time holding it up to his lips for him to taste. Ezekiel`s fingers wrap around Carol`s wrist, holding her in place as he opens his mouth and accepts her offering, feeling her rapid pulse. Holding her captive with his gaze, he lowers theirs hands to his side, his free arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her against his body.

Carol raises her head in anticipation of his kiss, her lips parting slightly. Ezekiel`s mouth comes crashing down on hers, his passion stealing her breath away. The fork she`d been holding clatters to the floor loudly, unnoticed by either of them. Letting go of her wrist, his hand lands on her hip, pushing her backwards until she is trapped between his body and the counter. Free of his grasp, both her hands come up to press against his cheeks, her fingers curling into his beard.

Slipping his hands to her waist, Ezekiel suddenly lifts Carol up to sit on the counter. She pulls her head back in surprise, staring at him with a glazed look on her face, her chest heaving rapidly. Her thumb sneaks forward to sensually rub over his bottom lip, her breath hitching in her throat when he touches the tip of his tongue to it. Their desire for each other is a palpable thing between them, consuming them like a wildfire.

“I want you so badly.”

With his hands still on her waist, Ezekiel pulls Carol to the edge of the counter, bringing her crotch into contact with his obvious arousal, proving to her the truth of his words. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Carol unsuccessfully tries to stifle the moan rising in her throat, her arms sliding around his neck while she wraps her legs around his waist. Ezekiel kisses her again, his tongue plundering her mouth, fueling her own arousal. Lightheaded, Carol drags her mouth away, whimpering softly when she immediately feels his hot breath on her neck, his wet lips fastening on her skin. His passion is intoxicating, overwhelming.

“I want you, too.”

Her lips brush his ear when she breathes the words out, making him shudder. There is something in her voice, though, that makes Ezekiel pull his head back to look at her. Grabbing Carol`s chin softly, he tilts her head back, making eye contact with her. Caressing her cheek, he studies her face intently. Ezekiel is not sure what it was that seeped through his haze of lust, but he needs to make sure that they were still on the same page. No way on earth would he ever force himself on this precious angel in his arms.

“But we don`t need to do this tonight. I don`t want to rush you into anything. We can take our time.”

The cutest frown appears on Carol`s forehead. Why was he saying that?

“I don`t want to wait.”

Tilting his head slightly, Ezekiel regards her with the most tender expression on his face.

“Carol. You don`t have to please me. I`m the happiest man in the world just for having you in my arms.”

Carol casts her eyes down, shaking her head slightly. “I don`t feel pressured. It`s not that. I really want to be with you.”

Ezekiel wraps his arms around her, hugging her close to his body. Whatever it is that is bothering her, he wants her to feel nothing but safe in his arms.

“What is it then?”

Carol buries her face in his neck, taking a deep breath. It`s the truth, she does want to be with Ezekiel, wants it more than she ever wanted anything in her life. But all of a sudden she feels insecure.

“You are so – sexy. Confident. And I`m – I just – I don`t want you to be disappointed.”

Ezekiel loosens his embrace and instead takes Carol`s head between his hands, silently begging her to look at him. For a second, she refuses, keeping her eyes down but then forces herself to meet his gaze. He looks at her with such honesty and tenderness, letting all his guards down, letting her see everything that he feels for her. Admiration. Respect. Desire. Love.

“My beautiful Carol – how could I ever be disappointed? I felt drawn to you, attracted to you from the first moment that I saw you, like never before in my life. Not just because of your outward beauty ( _Carol tries to cast her eyes down again, but Ezekiel bends his knees, catching her gaze again_ ) but because of the power I felt in you. You are the most fascinating woman I ever met. I admire everything that you are – your strength, your bravery, your compassion, your loyalty. Everything that I am yearns for you, yearns to be with you. My mind. My soul. And yes, my body. I crave you in a way I never knew before. I want you with a passion I never felt before.”

Ezekiel`s hands trail down Carol`s arms, heating her skin even through the material of her shirt. He takes her hands in his, placing them over his heart. His heart is beating in a crazy rhythm, thundering against his chest. The realization that he is just as overwhelmed by his emotions, his desire as she is by hers has a strange calming effect on Carol.

“But still we can wait. More than anything I want you to trust me. To feel safe with me.”

Deeply touched by his words, Carol leans forward to press a soft kiss to Ezekiel`s lips while at the same time sliding down from the counter, forcing him to take a step backwards. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she deepens the kiss, her body pressed tightly to his. Dragging her mouth away from his, her lips wander over his cheek to whisper into his ear.

“I do trust you. More than I ever trusted anyone.” Emboldened by Ezekiel`s confession, she adds “And we can`t wait. I might feel the need to kill someone if you don`t take me.”

Ezekiel barks out a hoarse laugh that fades into a deep moan when he feels Carol`s small hand press against the bulge in his pants. She looks up at him with big shiny eyes, her bottom lip pushed forward in a sexy little pout that makes him want to devour her mouth again.

“Don`t make me beg.”

Shit. That woman had the power of reducing him to a quivering mass of want. Before his mind can shut down completely, Ezekiel grabs Carol`s hands and pulls her out of the kitchen and upstairs into his bedroom, where he closes the door behind them with a loud thud. Once inside, he lets go of her hand, deliberately forcing himself to slow things down again. As much as he would love to just fuck her up against the door, their first time wouldn`t go like that. No, he would make sure that this night would be truly unforgettable for both of them.

Walking across the room, Ezekiel lights the candles first on one side of the bed, then on the other, casting the room into soft shadows. Thinking back to the night before, he briefly regrets that he has no means available to put on some music, making a mental note to himself to do something about that tomorrow. Turning his attention back to Carol, he crooks his finger, beckoning her to come closer. She doesn`t hesitate, stopping just mere inches from him.

Ezekiel`s hands land on her hips again, but before he can do anything else, Carol has reached up, loosening the band around his dreads, making them fall down to frame his face. One of her hands curls around a strand, letting it run through her palm, sampling its texture. Ezekiel watches her face intently, the way her pupils dilate until her eyes seem almost black, the way her tongue sneaks out to wet her lips. His own hand comes up to weave into her hair, cupping the back of her head.

Carol`s eyes drift to his face, both her hands landing on his cheeks, stroking his beard. Their lips find each other again, sinking into a deep sensual kiss. Ezekiel`s fingers tighten their hold on her short curls, pulling just slightly, causing a surprising wave of arousal to wash through Carol. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling herself up on her tiptoes, moaning into his mouth. Her nipples pucker into tight little buds, pressing against his chest and there`s a constant throb between her legs that demands attention.

Ezekiel breaks the kiss, locking his eyes with hers again as he slowly moves his hands to her stomach, pulling the front of her white blouse out of the waistband of her pants. He starts popping the buttons open one by one from bottom to top. Carol mimics his actions, working on the buttons of his shirt with shaking hands, their fingers brushing against each other when encountering each other mid-way. They reach their goal at the same time, brushing the offending garments off each other`s shoulders, sending them fluttering to the floor.

Ezekiel`s eyes roam her body, his hunger for her increasing even more as he takes in the alluring sight before him. Her skin is pale, a stark contrast to his own, with a sweet dusting of freckles covering her shoulders and chest that he longs to kiss. Carol remains still except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest, allowing him to look his fill. His fingertips brush over her sides, moving upwards until his large hands frame her breasts, just barely touching them, his heat seeping in through the thin material of her bra, torching her.

The choice of her underwear is a surprise for Ezekiel, albeit a most welcome one, telling him without a doubt that Carol had been anticipating what was now happening between them. Her perfectly shaped breasts are just barely covered by the white lacy material, her taut nipples straining against the fabric. Ezekiel can`t resist circling his thumbs around them, satisfied when Carol digs her nails into his arms in response, a soft moan escaping her parted lips. His whole being is focused on her reactions to his touch, striving to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Deliberately keeping up his light teasing touch, Ezekiel seeks out her lips again, delving his tongue inside her mouth in a searing kiss. Carol presses up against him, desperately craving full body contact with him. Annoyed that there are still barriers between them, she reaches for his belt, but before she manages to open it, Ezekiel has dropped to his knees before her. He slips off her boots and socks, then reaches for the button of her cargo pants, sliding them down her shapely legs.

The material of her panties matches her bra and Ezekiel can`t help himself but to grab her ass, kneading the firm flesh, his face pressed against Carol`s abdomen, deeply inhaling her scent. His mind is foggy with lust, his control slipping more and more by the second. She was driving him crazy, evoking a fire inside him that threatened to consume him completely. Growling against her skin, he forces himself to his feet again. Her lips find his again and he lets himself get drunk on her sweet taste.

Carol wraps her arms around Ezekiel`s neck again, holding on tight to him. For a moment there she thought her knees would give in when she felt his large hands on her buttocks, dangerously close to her wet center, and the scratch of his beard on her skin. She is so aroused, her mind has shut down completely, barely registering when Ezekiel picks her up and lowers her down in the middle of his bed. She opens her eyes when he stops kissing her.

Ezekiel is hovering above her, his much larger frame surrounding her completely, staring down at her with such intensity that her breath hitches in her throat. Never has any man looked at her that way. With so much want. So much longing. So much tenderness. Lying beneath him in just her flimsy underwear makes Carol feel small, fragile, feminine – but not in an intimidating way. It was the truth when she told Ezekiel that she trusts him. She trusts him with her body as much as she trusts him with her life. With her heart. She craves to feel his power, his strength, knowing without a doubt that he will only use it for their mutual pleasure. The thought alone makes her skin prickle with anticipation.

Raising her hands above her head, Carol stretches her body, deliberately pushing her breasts forward, directing Ezekiel`s gaze there. She wants to feel his mouth on her skin again, wants to know what it feels like to have his beard scratch such a sensitive part of her body. Her belly explodes into a million nervous butterflies when she hears that growling sound from him again, his hand coming up to curl under the material of her bra, peeling it away to reveal her flesh to him.

Carol barely has time to suck in another shuddering breath before his mouth is on her, greedily sucking as much of her breast into his mouth as possible, his rough tongue sliding against her hypersensitive nipple. Carol presses her head back into the mattress, subconsciously lifting her upper body, her hands fisting into his dreads to hold him to her. The moan that falls from her lips is loud to her own ears, but she doesn`t care. All she cares about is the incredible feeling that shoots all through her body, centering between her legs, flooding her with wetness.

Ezekiel drags his mouth away from her and she wants to beg him to please, please don`t stop, but her mind isn`t able to process the words. He`s not gone for long anyway, his lips closing around her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Carol doesn`t even notice that Ezekiel somehow managed to rid her of her bra, carelessly flinging it aside. She wants to protest again when she feels him leaving her breast again, but forgets all about it at the sensation of his hot mouth wandering down her body, lapping at her skin, the combined feeling of the scratch of his beard and the tickling of his dreads driving her out of her mind with pleasure. 

When he reaches the hem of her panties, Ezekiel sits up, looking down at Carol with a feral look in his eyes. She`s a vision, hands fisted into the bedsheets on either side of her head, her hair a wild mess. Her chest is heaving rapidly, her skin reddened and glistening from his kisses. His hard-on is throbbing insistently in the confines of his pants, painfully straining against the material, demanding to be released and buried inside her. Ezekiel ignores it as best as he can, his hand involuntarily coming up to squeeze himself to relieve some of the pressure.

“Carol.” He calls her name because he wants her attention for what he is doing next.

She looks up in time to catch him rearranging his pants, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She lifts her upper body, reaching for him, but he gently pushes her back down on the mattress. Holding her gaze, Ezekiel slides his hands over her body until he reaches her panties again, curling his fingers around them and slowly dragging them down her legs. Placing his hands on the insides of her thighs, he pushes them open, settling himself between her legs.

Carol watches in fascination as Ezekiel uses his thumbs to spread her open, gathering her wetness and rubbing her engorged clit in maddening circles. He keeps his eyes on her face, wants to witness the pleasure he is giving her. Lowering his mouth to her moist folds, he starts feasting on her like a starving man, all the while keeping his thumb busy teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. Carol can`t help her body from moving against him, her crotch rubbing against his face, silently begging him for that final push. Her body is poised on the edge, desperate for release.

When Ezekiel replaces his thumb with his tongue, sucking her clit into his mouth, Carol slumps back to the mattress, her hips bucking wildly against him. Her whole body explodes into a powerful orgasm, robbing her of any conscious thoughts. Ezekiel rides it out with her, slowly bringing her down again, only pushing himself up her body when she has gone completely limp. He can`t stop his own body from moving against her, rubbing his erection against her center, drawing a sweet moan from Carol. His mouth comes crashing down on hers, his tongue slipping between her parted lips, making her taste her own release.

Carol`s arms and legs wrap around him, holding him tight to her body. Coming up for air, Carol runs her nose through Ezekiel`s beard, highly aware of her own scent on him, fueling her passion again. Smoothing her hands down his back, kneading the firm flesh, she whispers into his ear.

“You are still overdressed.”

Grinning down at her, Ezekiel pushes himself up on his knees and elbows, hovering above her.

“Why don`t you do something about that?”

Grinning back at him, Carol reaches for his belt, opening it in a swift move. She has some difficulties lowering the zipper of his pants over his straining erection, causing Ezekiel to lower his head to her shoulder and biting down on it in an attempt not to spill himself into his pants. Carol manages to push his pants over his hips and down his well-rounded buttocks, but before she can reach for him Ezekiel has caught her wrists, bringing her hands up over her head, pinning her there.

Carol looks up at him with a pout that he immediately kisses away, his body sinking down on hers, pressing her into the mattress. His cock is nestled between her folds, throbbing relentlessly. The need to take her is overwhelming, pushing everything else from his mind. Releasing Carol`s hands, Ezekiel raises his body, reaching down to push himself to her inviting opening. Carol raises her head to watch, her mouth falling open when she sees him poised at her entrance. He`s dark and thick and oh so hard and she never wanted anything so desperately in her life than to have him fill her.

“Please.” The word has left her mouth before she even realized she was speaking. “Please.”

She is reaching for him again and this time he doesn`t stop her, allowing her to run her fingertips over his length as he pushes himself forward, slipping the head of his cock inside of her. They both moan in unison at the exquisite feeling, sinking back into the mattress, their mouths blindly finding each other. Carol raises her legs to wrap them high around Ezekiel`s waist, her ankles locking over his buttocks, urging him forward. Ezekiel gives in to his body`s desire, surging into her tight sheath, forcing himself deeper with every powerful thrust until he is fully buried inside her.

He keeps kissing her, wet deep smooches, while blindly searching for her hands, placing them above her head again. He powers in and out of her, resisting the grip of her body, taking them higher and higher towards oblivion. Their bodies are covered in sweat, sliding against each other, the wet smacking sound of sex filling the air around them. Ezekiel knows he can`t hold on much longer, desperate to take her with him over the edge. Shifting his body weight just a little, he changes the angle, his shaft grazing her clit on every stroke, causing Carol to cry out every time he hits her deep.

His right hand lands on her breast, squeezing her just right to set her off. Ezekiel follows her willingly, his mouth swallowing the scream that she can`t hold back, muffling his own sounds of release. Carol can feel him swell inside her, just before he shoots his essence into her, feels every spurt hitting her walls. This orgasm is even more powerful than the first, and for a second she wonders if it is possible to die from too much pleasure before her mind shuts down completely, her body spasming beneath his.

Ezekiel has just enough presence of mind left to roll them to their sides, not wanting to crush Carol with his weight. He keeps their bodies locked together, holding her in a tender embrace, stroking her back, kissing her wherever he can reach. Carol snuggles into him, a content smile on her face. She can`t remember ever feeling this satisfied. And loved. Grinning, she wraps her arms tightly around Ezekiel, burying her face against his chest. He just fucked her brains out and yet she feels loved like never before in her life.

“I`m sorry.”

Carol looks up when she hears Ezekiel speak, a small frown appearing on her forehead.

“What for?”

He brushes the wet strands of her hair from her face, giving her a small smirk.

“I really intended this first time to be – sweet. You know, nice and slow. Instead I completely lost control.”

Carol reaches up to stroke his beard, laughing throatily.

“So did I. And it was absolutely perfect.” She leans up to brush her lips against his, then adds in a teasing tone “I like it when you lose control.”

Ezekiel makes that growling sound again, bringing her mouth back into contact with his. Their bodies are still connected, pressing against each other from head to toe. Neither of them is willing to back away even an inch. Resting her head on his arm, Carol studies Ezekiel`s face, freely touching him with her fingertips, his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, his lips. His beard. She really doesn`t know where her obsession with his beard comes from, but she is deeply attracted to it. Being this close to him she can still smell herself on him, despite the overall heady scent of sex surrounding them. It makes her stomach quiver and she can`t help the involuntary squeeze of her inner muscles around him, making him stir inside her. Ezekiel pulls her leg over his hip, his hand squeezing the firm flesh of her butt, just gently grazing her opening.

Other than that he remains still, willing to let Carol take the lead. She looks at him with a dreamy expression on her face that makes his heart swell with his love for her. Her fingertips are still playing with the soft hairs of his beard as if it was the most fascinating thing she ever touched. Ezekiel doesn`t mind. He loves her hands on him, no matter where.

“Do you ever shave it off?”

Ezekiel lifts an eyebrow at her question. “Do you want me to?”

“God, no” Carol breathes out, seeking his kiss again.

They keep it leisurely for a while, but when Carol feels Ezekiel`s fingertips brush against her center again ever so softly, she pushes against him to roll him to his back, sliding her body on top of him. Deepening the kiss, she contracts her muscles around him again, moaning into his mouth at the sensation of having him swell inside her. She rocks her hips against him in slow circles while he keeps squeezing her ass, all the while growing inside her until he fills her completely.

Carol pushes herself in a sitting position, looking down at Ezekiel sprawled out beneath her. God, he was beautiful. Her hands slide up and down his muscled chest, over his pectorals, teasing his male nipples. He bucks his hips when she scratches her nails over them, almost making her topple off him. Humming deep in her throat, Carol places his hands on her hips to hold her in place, then starts riding him in a maddening rhythm.

Ezekiel can`t take his eyes off her. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy, an expression of pure pleasure on her beautiful face. Carol increases her speed slowly, enjoying every second of having him inside her, drawing out their mutual pleasure as much as she can. Ezekiel`s hands slide from her hips to her ass, helping her move, mesmerized by the sight of her moving above him. When her rhythm starts faltering, her nails dig into his arms, helplessly looking into his eyes.

“Come for me.”

Oh, she wants to. Bracing herself with one hand on his chest, Carol increases her tempo, panting with the effort. Her other hand comes up to curl around her breast, squeezing her nipple between her fingers. It`s enough to trigger another orgasm and now she needs both hands to keep herself upright, her body slamming itself down on him over and over. The waves keep crashing over her, but eventually her strength leaves her, slumping down on him. Ezekiel wraps his arms tightly around her, holding her down while he uses his own strength to drive himself up into her. Carol`s body is so aroused, all her nerve endings on fire, effortlessly slipping into another tidal wave of mind-blowing pleasure. She`s sobbing against Ezekiel`s chest, helpless to the reactions of her body.

Ezekiel slows down and in a swift move has her rolled beneath him again. His previous orgasm has increased his stamina, not yet willing to give in to the tempting pull of Carol`s body. His manly ego is fascinated by her reactions to his touch, stoking his passion for her. He takes some moments to just lay in her arms, kissing her, reveling in the feeling of her walls hugging him tightly. When her heartbeat has returned to a somewhat normal rhythm again, Carol opens her eyes, looking directly into Ezekiel`s loving gaze. He gives her a blinding smile, rubbing his nose against hers.

“Welcome back.”

Carol blushes, but grins back at him, not quite able to utter any words just yet. She watches as Ezekiel pushes himself up, kneeling between her parted thighs. Watches as he pushes her legs up to keep her open, his fingers curled around her ankles. Watches as he playfully bites down on the side of her foot, then lavishes the part with his tongue, drawing a deep moan from her. Watches in fascination as he pulls himself out of her body completely only to surge back in to the hilt. It`s the most erotic thing she`s ever seen, his dark skin covered in their combined juices, his thickness spreading her every time he pushes forward.

Ezekiel keeps his pace low, feeding her thrust after powerful thrust that has her body quaking with the impact. His eyes drift back and forth between Carol`s face and the place where they are joined, his scalp prickling at the sight they make together. He slides easily through her wet passage, resisting the grip of her body every time he pulls himself out. It`s an exquisite feeling and he would keep it up forever if it wasn`t for Carol`s voice drifting through his semi-hypnotized state.

“Faster.”

His body reacts to her husky plea on its own volition, his speed increasing until his hips slam against hers in rapid succession. Carol`s hands fist into the sheets, her eyes glued to his as she urges him on.

“More. Please.”

She`s begging him again and she couldn`t care any less. Her body has never been so responsive before with any other lover. Not that there were many. She craves the feeling of pure bliss again, craves to let herself fall knowing that she was safe with Ezekiel. His name falls from her lips in a surprise scream when one of his hands lets go of her leg to swipe his thumb over her clit again, sending her flying into the abyss without warning. Her eyes squeeze shut, concentrating on the feelings he evokes in her.

Carol`s body lifts up from the mattress with the sheer force of her release, drawing Ezekiel`s attention back to her breasts. Hovering above her, he descends his mouth on them, fiercely suckling first one taut nipple, then the other, only satisfied when both her breasts are thoroughly wet and red from his ministrations. Carol`s legs clamp down on his hips, the sensations he draws from sucking her tender flesh directly translating to the throbbing pearl between her legs.

She just vaguely registers that Ezekiel is shifting their bodies again, pushing her to her side and settling behind her. Holding her in a tight full-body embrace, his chest pressed against her back, he penetrates her again. Seeking his own release, his hips start surging against her immediately. Carol can`t move, Ezekiel`s grip on her relentless, his hot breath fluttering over her ear. Turning her head as best as possible, she struggles to pant some words out in between her labored breathing.

“Now you come for me.”

Ezekiel`s response is immediate, his head dropping to her shoulder, biting down on it again, stifling the feral roar that rises in his throat. Grabbing her wrist, he brings her hand down between her legs, their combined fingers pressing down on her clit as he fills her with his semen. Carol shudders against him, the force of his orgasm washing through her, taking her with him. She can feel his seed trickling out of her, wetting the sheets beneath them. He loosens his hold on her and she manages to push herself to her back, pulling him half-way on top of her, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“That was –“

“Yeah.”

There truly were no words to describe what just happened between them and it wasn`t necessary. They lie in silence, listening to their heartbeats, softly caressing each other`s skin where they can reach without moving, basking in the afterglow. The wet spot on the sheets isn`t really comfortable, but they`re both boneless, a tangled mess of limbs.

“Zeke.”

A beautiful smile blossoms on Ezekiel`s lips at the way Carol says his name, his nose brushing against her shoulder, humming an unintelligible sound in response.

“I`m starving.”

He chuckles low in his throat, propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. She never looked more beautiful to him than right now, her eyes deep pools shining with satisfaction, her lips all swollen from his kisses. He can`t resist to bow down for a quick peck and then another one.

“I believe that there is still some chocolate cake waiting for us in the kitchen. Would that please you, my sweet?”

Carol`s eyes light up at the mention of the delicious treat, humming her approval.

“Not sure if I can walk, though” she admits with a smirk.

Ezekiel can relate to that feeling, but he pushes himself off the bed with a loud groan, reaching for his shorts. Ignoring the rest of his clothing, he turns to Carol, extending his hand with an expectant look on his face. She tries her best pout at him, but he just raises an eyebrow at her and so she gives in, rolling her eyes at him. Fine, then. Taking his hand, she lets Ezekiel pull her to her feet, stubbornly biting her lips to keep herself from groaning as well. Ezekiel bows down and picks up her shirt, holding it so she can slip into it. Not bothering with closing the buttons, Carol grabs his hand and pulls him to the door.

In the kitchen, they sit down at the table, Carol sliding on Ezekiel`s lap, feeding each other bites of the rich chocolate cake in between kisses. It`s silly and romantic at the same time and she loves every second of it. When the plate is empty, Carol gets up only to straddle him again, her arms wrapping around Ezekiel`s neck. She smiles at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Well, I gotta say you do know how to woo a girl, Your Majesty.”

Chuckling, Ezekiel slides his hands over her bare back.

“Glad you`re enjoying yourself, Milady. Thought that maybe my skills would be a little rusty.”

Grinning, Carol suggestively rubs her body up against his. “Not at all. And I am not a lady.”

Ezekiel captures her lips, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head. “You`re right. You`re a Queen.”

Rolling her eyes, Carol shakes her head in amusement. “Don`t call me that. I`m no Queen either.”

“You are to me.” His tone is serious, but before Carol can say anything in response, Ezekiel is kissing her again, his mouth moving sensually against hers, gently sucking on her bottom lip. She forgets all about her protest, deepening the kiss, coaxing him to open his mouth to her, tasting the sweet flavor of their dessert on his tongue. It`s a heady mixture and she`s addicted to it in seconds. When they come up for air, she rests her forehead against his, her hands sliding up and down his arms, feeling his muscles.

“I`m still hungry” she breathes into his face.

Ezekiel turns his head towards the fridge, trying to remember whether there is anything inside that might please Carol`s sweet tooth, but she immediately grabs his chin to make him look at her.

“For you” she says, one of her small hands sneaking below the waistband of his shorts, squeezing him delicately.

“Oh.” Ezekiel momentarily forgets his ability to speak, concentrating on the feeling of Carol`s fingers around him, hardening at her exquisite touch. Damn, this woman would be his death someday. Until then, he would simply enjoy every second of her company. Grinning, he opens his eyes again that had slipped shut. His eyes fixed on hers, he slips his fingers between her legs to test her readiness. She`s still slippery from their previous couplings, so he easily slips one finger inside, his thumb brushing her clit the way he now knows she likes it. It`s Carol`s turn to close her eyes, subconsciously rocking against him, all the while keeping up the movement of her fingers around him.

Her eyes snap open again when she hears Ezekiel`s deep chuckle, a rumbling sound that speeds her heartrate up immediately. Despite her growing excitement, she narrows her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Are you laughing at me?”

Unable to keep the teasing grin from his face, Ezekiel shakes his head. “Not at all, my sweet, not at all. I just distinctly remembered you being all shy and fearing to disappoint me a mere couple hours ago. And now here you are, seducing me into kitchen sex. You`re a temptress, my Queen. And I love it.”

“Well, you seem to be having a positive effect on my self-esteem, Your Majesty.”

That being said, Carol pushes herself up on her tiptoes, using Ezekiel`s shoulders as leverage and without further hesitation slides down on him in a fluid motion, making herself cry out at the intense feeling of having him fill her again. She needs some moments to accommodate him, her walls hugging him tight in a death grip. Slowly, she begins to move, just slightly rotating her hips against him. Ezekiel lets her take control, content with kissing her leisurely, one hand on the small of her back, the other lightly teasing her breast.

Soon, the soft movement isn`t enough and so Carol uses the strength of her thighs to push herself up and slamming back down on him, her arms tightly wrapped around Ezekiel`s shoulders, holding onto his dreads for support. When her legs start shaking with the exertion, she sobs into his ear.

“Help me.”

Holding Carol in a tight hug, Ezekiel helps her lifting her body up, his mouth fastened on her pulse point, sucking the delicate skin. It only takes a couple more minutes to have her crashing into another powerful orgasm. Ezekiel follows her willingly, shaking in her arms. Completely exhausted, Carol slumps against him, on the verge of falling asleep. Mindful of their whereabouts, Ezekiel gently pushes her off his lap.

“We can`t stay here, sweetheart.”

Carol nods at him sleepily, standing on shaking legs. She`s so tired that she can`t even muster the strength to protest when Ezekiel picks her up and carries her back to the bedroom. The candles have burnt out during their absence, leaving the room in complete darkness. Ezekiel gently lowers Carol on the bed, avoiding the still wet spot on the sheets and dragging a blanket over them. Although already half asleep, Carol sits back up, shrugging out of her shirt, then snuggling back into Ezekiel`s embrace. He follows suit, getting rid of his shorts again, seeking the comforting heat of her naked body.

Together, they fall asleep in seconds, both knowing they have finally found their home in each other`s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you`ve been warned. I guess I needed to somehow compensate for the sadness of the reality. I might feel compelled to write a “Morning After” chapter.  
> As always, reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It`s the morning after Carol and Ezekiel spent their first night together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Just more sex. And happiness.

She slowly comes awake, the first thing registering on her mind the pleasurable warmth she is wrapped in. She fights consciousness, tries to remain in this blissful state that comes from waking from a deep slumber. Turning her head just a little, Carol snuggles deeper into the soft pillows, tugging on the blanket that`s surrounding her. The second thing that registers on her mind is the dull ache that spreads through her whole body just from this little movement, eliciting a small groan coming from her throat.

Damn, what the hell?!

Carol`s eyes flutter open, her head lifting from the pillow, momentarily alarmed when she doesn`t recognize her surroundings immediately. Hearing a soft snoring sound to her left, she looks in that direction, her body relaxing instantaneously.

Ezekiel.

He was lying on his side next to her, his right arm and leg draped over her back and legs under the blanket. Carol`s head sinks back down to the pillow she`s hugging. She hides her face in it, a deep blush staining her cheeks when the memories of the last night come back full force. Geez, no wonder her whole body was hurting. She`d been using muscles she never knew existed before. Snickering, she turns her head again to look at Ezekiel, a deep wave of affection coursing through her.

He was still deep asleep, his breath hitting her shoulder in deep even puffs. Carol watches him, a happy little smile playing on her lips. Being who she is, Carol wouldn`t go so far as to say that she fell in love with him at first sight, though she definitely felt a deep attraction to him from the very first moment. Truth was, however, that from their first heart-felt conversation in the garden, Ezekiel had managed to chip away at the walls she had built around her for years, relentlessly pushing away brick after brick until she had bared her heart to him. Her soul. She had given it to him willingly in the same way that she had given her body to him. Fearless, knowing that he would treat it with nothing but fierce love and deep respect.

Twisting her body a little, Carol reaches out to push a strand of Ezekiel`s dreads out of the way that had fallen across his face. The movement turns her attention to her full bladder, biting her lips against the uncomfortable dull throbbing. Pulling her hand back, Carol tries to disentangle herself from Ezekiel`s embrace without waking him up, stifling another groan. She manages to push herself from out under the blanket with as less movement as possible. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Carol looks back at Ezekiel over her shoulder. His hand has landed on her pillow, but he was still sleeping. Good.

Looking around the room, Carol spots a door across from her side of the bed which she assumes must be leading to a bathroom. Walking over, she carefully peaks inside and, having her assumption confirmed, steps in and silently closes the door behind her. She hurries to relieve herself, hissing at the slight pain that accompanies it. Damn, she was sore. After washing her hands, Carol stares at herself in the mirror. She makes an inventory of the marks that Ezekiel had left on her body, much like she did many times in the past in her former marriage. Only that this time, she did it with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

Her lips were still kiss-swollen, making them appear fuller than they actually are. There was a distinct bite mark on her right shoulder and a rather prominent hickey on the left side of her neck. When did he do that? Concealing that would be difficult. Ah well, Carol was certain that most of the people in the Kingdom had picked up on her connection with the King anyway. And now that she was all in, she had no intention of hiding her relationship with him.

Her eyes roam further down her body. Her breasts still have a reddish hue from the scratch of Ezekiel`s beard and they feel heavy and sensitive. Her hips also sport some red marks that most likely come from the tight grip he had on her when she was on top of him. Turning her body to look at her back, Carol discovers the same on her buttocks. The muscles in her thighs were still aching from the intense workout she`d been giving them. Never did she make love the way she did last night with Ezekiel and all the little discomforts were absolutely worth it. Her body and mind are in a blissful state of satisfaction she never experienced before.

Sticking her tongue out at herself, Carol turns on her heels to leave the bathroom. When she opens the door to the bedroom she is hit by the strong smell of their lovemaking and although she doesn`t find it unpleasant she makes a detour to open the window before settling down on the bed next to Ezekiel again. He had rolled to his back in her absence, his left hand splayed out on his stomach. Pulling her legs under her body, Carol sits beside him, examining his body the same way she did with hers.

She chuckles when she discovers that Ezekiel has a bite mark on his shoulder as well. She really can`t remember when she did that. His chest sports a perfect set of crescent imprints where she dug her nails in and there are some scratches on his arms. Although she can`t see it right now, Carol is pretty sure she left some on his back as well. Her eyes drift further south and after just a second of hesitation, she carefully pulls the blanket aside, revealing the rest of his body to her gaze.

Carol subconsciously licks her lips, her heart rate speeding up a couple notches seeing Ezekiel sprawled out like this before her in broad daylight. His body was pure perfection, nicely muscled with just some sparse soft hairs covering his chest. His chocolate skin attracts her like a magnet, her fingers itching to touch him again. Not able to deny herself, her hand lands on his upper thigh, just gently caressing him. Her eyes are glued to his maleness. Of course, Carol knows that his morning stiffie was just a natural reaction and had nothing to do with her. And although it was nowhere near the impressive erection he had for her last night, it was still an alluring sight.

Carol feels the sudden urge to wrap her lips around him, to taste him. Her desire surprises herself and she feels a deep blush creeping all over her skin again at her thoughts. She hates going down on a man, hates it with a vengeance. There are too many painful memories lurking deep down inside of her associated with it. And yet, she felt the strong need to do it, wanted to know what it felt like to give this pleasure to Ezekiel. And herself. The thought alone has her clit throbbing with anticipation. Her hand creeps higher on his thigh, almost touching the object of her desire. Realizing what she is doing, Carol pulls her hand back with a shuddering sigh. Not now. There would be a time for it, but now wasn`t it. She lies back down on her side next to Ezekiel, her hand coming to rest on his chest right above his heart.

“Have you finished your examination of my body, my Love?”

Ezekiel turns his head to look at Carol, his own hand covering hers, raising it to his lips to place a kiss on her palm, then placing it back on his chest.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Pretty much since the moment you snuck out of my bed.” Ezekiel admits.

Of course. Carol rolls her eyes at him, then scoots closer to press a quick kiss to his lips. It`s not nearly enough, so she returns immediately for a sweeter, more lingering kiss. Ezekiel rolls to his side, bringing their bodies close together. His right hand comes up to cup the back of her head, immediately bringing her mouth back to his when she separates from him. They hold each other in a tight embrace, returning for kiss after kiss, neither of them able to stay away for long.

When she feels him further stirring against her leg, Carol wedges a hand between their bodies, curling her fingers around him. Ezekiel groans into her mouth, prying her hand away from him, instead lacing their fingers together. Breaking their kiss, Carol looks at him with an adorable pout and a slight frown on her face.

“Hey! I wanted to touch you.”

“And there isn`t anything else in the world that I want more than your touch. But if you keep this up now, this is going to be embarrassing.”

Carol gives him a knowing smirk. Rolling her to her back, Ezekiel hovers above her, his face close to hers.

“I`ll be right back. Don`t run away.”

“I won`t.”

Carol pulls his face down for another kiss. With an exaggerated groan that makes her giggle, Ezekiel drags his mouth away from her and slides off the bed, making his way to the bathroom to go about his business. True to her word, Carol hasn`t moved an inch from her comfortable spot on the bed when he returns. Lying back down next to her, it`s Ezekiel`s turn to study her body.

“My beautiful Carol.”

His gaze is so tender, so loving, so undeniably honest. On some level, Carol knows that most men would consider her attractive. She has always been thin, at times even skinny, but since she first set foot in the Kingdom, she has developed a healthy appetite. For the first time in many years, she has gained some weight, making her look younger and healthier than ever. She was still slim, her long legs and arms well defined. Her breasts were in perfect proportion to the rest of her body, round and firm. Carol is aware of all of this as well as she is aware that she has a pretty face with stunning eyes. But knowing something and truly believing it were two completely different things.

The long years of mental and physical abuse by her former husband were still ingrained in her thinking, but being around Ezekiel had changed Carol`s self-awareness. She had started to believe in herself, her strength, her ability to survive and to protect others long before she met him with the help of her friends, but Ezekiel had managed to give her something that no one else ever could before. It has been the truth when Carol told him last night that he had a positive effect on her self-esteem. From early on in their acquaintance with each other, Ezekiel had made her feel wanted, desirable as a woman while at the same time showing her nothing but respect and admiration for her skills. Whenever he looked at her, Ezekiel made Carol feel truly beautiful, inside and out.

That is why Carol doesn`t feel the need to cover herself at his blatant admiration of her body. She feels flattered, cherished – and yes, excited. Ezekiel slowly runs his fingertips over her skin, from the juncture of her thighs, over her belly and through the valley of her breasts, finally settling on the bite mark on her shoulder. He has a distinct predatory look on his face that makes her stomach flutter with want, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I am not going to apologize for that.”

Wrapping her fingers around some of his dreads, Carol pulls Ezekiel`s face closer to hers, her eyes holding his intense stare, unwavering.

“I`m not expecting you to” she says, then crashes his mouth down on hers.

Bodies pressed close together, they sink into a deep kiss, reigniting their hunger for each other. This time when Carol wraps her hand around his growing desire for her, Ezekiel doesn`t stop her, reveling in the exquisite feeling of her touch. His fingers don`t remain idle, gently squeezing her breasts, coaxing her nipples into tight little buds, rubbing his thumb over them. Carol moans into his mouth, her hips involuntarily bucking against him, seeking his attention.

Ezekiel gently bites down on her bottom lip, then pushes her to her back, his body pressed against her side. His fingers trail down Carol`s body, slipping between her parted thighs. He spreads her open, one finger tentatively dipping inside, spreading her wetness. Carol angles her leg to give him better access, all the while keeping up her ministrations on his straining erection. Ezekiel adds a second finger, slowly pumping in and out of her in a maddening rhythm.

Carol wraps her free arm around Ezekiel`s neck and pulls him down so she can reach his mouth again. They feed each other kiss after kiss, their fingers working to pleasure each other, taking each other higher and higher towards their mutual release. Moving his mouth to her neck, Ezekiel fastens on Carol`s pulse point, his fingers increasing their tempo. He`s intent on making her come first, wants to witness the expression of pure pleasure on her face again.

Ezekiel knows that she is close when she starts moving against him and so he presses the heel of his hand to her clit. Carol`s deep moan is music to his ears, and he doubles his efforts, raising his head in time to see her squeeze her eyes shut, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. Her inner walls clamp down on his fingers, but he keeps moving against her, dragging it on for her as long as he can. Her own fingers are wrapped around him in a death grip and he has to bite his lips to stop himself from humping against her.

When she comes down from her high, Carol eases her hold on him and now Ezekiel can`t stop himself from moving against her, the head of his dick bumping against her time after time. Carol opens her eyes with a lazy smile on her lips.

“Nice.” Looking down at his throbbing manhood in her hand, her smile gets wider, lascivious. “Your turn now.”

She crooks her finger at him, beckoning him to come closer. Wedging his right knee between her thighs, Ezekiel raises his body to hover above her. Carol resumes her task of stroking him, squeezing the sensitive head. Her other hand comes up to cup his balls, gently squeezing them as well. Groaning, Ezekiel starts thrusting into her hand, desperate for his own release. Fascinated he stares down, watches his dick slide through her fingers. He is poised on the edge and he wants nothing more than to give in to his longing, but he needs to know she is okay with it. His eyes snap up, locking with hers.

“Carol.” His voice is desperate, pleading.

“Please.” She gives him permission, her fingers urging him on.

Carol watches Ezekiel`s body going rigid as his orgasm rolls over him, a feral groan torn from his throat. His cum lands on her body in big hot spurts, her stomach, her breasts, her chin. Smiling up at him, Carol runs her fingertips through it, spreading it. Weaving his hands into her hair, Ezekiel slowly lowers his body down on hers. He gets lost in the sparkling of her gorgeous blue eyes, thrilled by the love he sees reflected in them.

“Witch.”

Chuckling, Carol reaches up to wipe the droplet from her chin, then wraps her arms and legs around Ezekiel`s body, holding him in a tight embrace. Right in this moment, she feels happier than she`s ever been her entire life and it`s all because of this incredible man in her arms. Raising her chin, she puckers her lips, tempting him for a kiss. He obeys happily, kissing her until they are both breathless. His head sinks to her shoulder in a contended sigh and for a while they just lay there in each other`s arms, not caring about the rest of the world.

The noises of the busy Kingdom drift in through the open window, filling Carol with a peaceful homey feeling. She`s drawing lazy circles on Ezekiel`s back, her head turning to the window.

“Isn`t the presence of the King expected out there somewhere?”

Ezekiel nuzzles her collarbone with his nose, murmuring “I`m sure they can handle a couple hours without me.”

Smiling, Carol presses a kiss to the crown of his head. She wouldn`t mind staying in bed with Ezekiel all day. After everything they`ve been through in the past couple weeks, they deserve a break. Their comfortable silence is interrupted by the insistent growling of Ezekiel`s stomach, reminding Carol that she was rather hungry herself. Well, so much for staying in bed. Ezekiel props himself up on his elbow, looking down at her sheepishly.

“Sorry. I`m afraid this body is demanding to be fed in quite a loud manner.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Breakfast actually sounds like a pretty good idea.”

A smug grin on his face, Ezekiel smooths his hand over Carol`s stomach, waggling his eyebrows. “Maybe we should wash this off first.”

Rolling her eyes at him, Carol pushes against his shoulders, scrambling out of bed. Marching towards the bathroom for the second time this morning, she calls over her shoulder “Come on, Your Majesty. Shower time.”

Ezekiel doesn`t need to be asked twice, hurrying after her. They step under the shower together, taking their time washing each other, exploring each other freely with tender caresses. Turning in his arms, Carol is standing with her back pressed to Ezekiel`s chest, his left hand splayed out on her stomach, his right hand tangled with hers. He is placing soft kisses along her shoulder, wandering up her neck and along her jaw. Carol turns her head to the side, seeking his kiss, her hand coming up to curl around a strand of his dreads.

Ezekiel`s hand itches higher to cup her breast, using the other one which is still entangled with hers to pull her closer against him. He is beginning to stir against her backside again, unable to control his reactions to Carol`s tempting body. It takes a lot of his willpower to let go of her breast, resting his forehead against hers.

“Just ignore me.” As much as he wants to have her again, he doesn`t want to coax her into anything.

Carol does ignore him. She ignores his attempt of quenching the fire that was rising between them again. Taking both his hands in hers, she places them on her breasts again, wriggling her butt against him. Ezekiel gives in to her seduction, taking her lips in another passionate kiss. Wriggling one of his hands free, he places it on her hip, gently nudging her forward until her body comes into contact with the glass wall of the shower. Carol gasps into the kiss when she feels the cold material against her heated body.

Ezekiel starts peppering her shoulder with kisses again, slowly moving down her back until he is kneeling behind her. Moaning deeply, Carol rests her cheek against the glass, her hands braced on either side of her head, concentrating on the feelings coursing through her body. The sensation of Ezekiel`s beard scratching her as he kisses her buttocks is deeply arousing. Carol subconsciously widens her stance when she feels his hand sneak between her legs, gently rubbing back and forth through her moist folds.

“Oh my God.”

A shiver runs through her body when she feels Ezekiel`s tongue tease her entrance, his fingers just lightly brushing over her clit. The intensity with which her body is reacting to his touch is overwhelming, something utterly beyond Carol`s control. Normally, being this helpless, this vulnerable would be frightening to her, but not with Ezekiel. There`s a short moment, when Ezekiel comes up to stand behind her again, where her body stiffens slightly. He`s pulling her hips back, his large hand pressing down between her shoulder blades. Old memories try to invade her mind again, but they fade away, her body relaxing immediately when she feels the soft stroke of his hand on her back, the tickle of his dreads as he leans forward to whisper into her ear.

“Are you okay, my Love?”

Carol hums her approval, wriggling against him again. She wants him inside of her again, wants to be one with him. Ezekiel takes the hint, straightening his body. With both hands on her hips, he surges forward, entering her in a swift move. Carol cries out at the sudden intrusion, her walls clamping down on him. Her hand shoots back, digging into Ezekiel`s hip. He pulls her upright, holding her in a tender embrace, his face buried in her wet hair.

“I`m hurting you.”

“No!” Her response is immediate, pressing back against him. “No, you`re not. I`m just – a little sore. Give me a second.”

Carol turns her head, searching for Ezekiel`s lips, reassuring him that she was okay. She brings his hands up to her breasts again, showing him what she wants. He starts kneading them, gently teasing her nipples. Carol`s body relaxes against him, soft moans emanating from her throat. She feels the urge to move and so she leans forward again, bracing her hands against the shower wall. She starts to move, slowly sliding back and forth on him.

Ezekiel remains still, content with letting Carol set the pace. He`s fascinated with the sight of her slim back, the perfect curve of her ass. He can`t stop himself from groping it, watching himself disappear inside her body over and over. Carol keeps her slow rhythm, softly whimpering each time she pushes herself against him. The soreness of her snug tunnel only adds to her arousal, the friction of Ezekiel`s hardness sliding against her walls creating an intense pleasure she feels all through her body.

Carol looks back over her shoulder, catching Ezekiel`s gaze. The look on his face sends a shiver down her spine, her walls contracting around him. She wants him to come inside her again, wants it badly.

She wants to tell him, wants him to take control, wants him to bring them both relief.

“Zeke!” His name on a breathless gasp is all she can manage.

He understands, though, taking a step forward, bringing her body flush against the shower wall again. Intertwining their fingers, Ezekiel raises their hands above Carol`s head. His body is pressed tightly to hers, his heat a stark contrast to the cold of the wall. She`s trembling with want, her body on sensual overload. Ezekiel presses a kiss to her temple, then rests his forehead against hers. She notices that he`s trembling, too.

“I love you.”

Carol barely has time to process his words before he starts moving his hips in short powerful thrusts. Every time he surges into her body, he hits that sweet spot inside of her that has her toes curl. Her nipples are puckered so tightly, pressing against the glass, it`s almost painful, but in a good way. Carol presses her thighs together, moaning deeply. She can feel Ezekiel swell further, knows he is about to fill her. The second she feels the first spurt hit her, his wet mouth is on her ear. The combined feeling pushes her over the edge and she lets herself fall, trusting Ezekiel blindly to catch her.

When Carol regains her senses, she finds herself still pressed to the shower wall, but now Ezekiel`s arms are wrapped around her body, holding her up, protecting her. His head is still pressed to hers, his dreads tickling her. She has no idea how much time has passed, but the water is still rushing behind them, though the air feels distinctly colder than before. Shit. The power this man has over her body is dangerous. Turning her head a little more, Carol brushes her nose against Ezekiel`s beard.

“Devil.”

His chuckle makes her smile and she presses a kiss to his jaw. Stretching her arms, Carol pushes herself away from the wall, forcing Ezekiel to take a step back. She hears him hiss when the cold water hits his back. He quickly turns to shut it off, slipping out of her body in the process.

“Shouldn`t have let it running” he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

He reaches for the wash cloth, then pulls Carol closer.

“Sorry, it`s not really warm anymore” he whispers, kissing the tip of her nose.

Gently, he wipes the cloth between her legs, cleaning her of the residue of their coupling. It`s something so thoughtful, so sweet that it makes tears sting her eyes. Wrapping her arms around Ezekiel`s neck, Carol buries her face in his neck, taking a deep breath. He drops the cloth to the floor and hugs her tight, his hands smoothing up and down her back.

“You`re shivering, let`s get out.”

Nodding, Carol let`s go of him, stepping out of the shower. Ezekiel wraps her into a soft towel, using another one to dry her hair, making her giggle. Reaching for a towel herself, Carol starts drying off Ezekiel. When she is satisfied, she fastens it around his hips, then raises her head to him with a cute grin on her lips. Grinning back, Ezekiel lowers his mouth to hers for a quick peck, and another one, and one more.

Giggling again, Carol turns her head, playfully pushing Ezekiel away. Stepping closer to the sink, she wipes away the humidity on the mirror, sighing when she catches a glimpse of herself. Her hair was a mess of wild curls, sticking in all directions. In an attempt to tame it somehow, she runs her fingers through it, only achieving the opposite. Ezekiel is rummaging around in a drawer, presenting her a hairbrush.

“Thanks” she mutters, combing her hair as best as possible, though the curls spring up immediately again. Giving up, she puts the brush away, an adorable pout on her lips. “Damn hair. I should just cut it off again.”

Ezekiel steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. Nuzzling her hair with his nose, he says “It`s beautiful. I love it.”

Huffing indignantly, Carol rolls her eyes. “It`s a mess. And it`s grey!”

Chuckling again, Ezekiel turns her in his arms to look at her directly. “I noticed that.”

“It makes me look old.”

Now Ezekiel is the one to roll his eyes at her. “Not at all! It makes you look special, interesting. It makes you stand out from anyone else. Like your personality. Believe or not, but I truly love it.”

Looking into his eyes, Carol does believe him. She`s certainly not a vain person and the color of her hair doesn`t really bother her. But knowing that Ezekiel actually liked it, made her feel good. Not really knowing what else to say, she settles for a mumbled “Charmer”, hugging him again. She`s really turning into a cuddler. Damn him. Before things can turn too sappy, her stomach growls, making Ezekiel laugh.

“Come on, let`s get dressed.”

In the bedroom, Carol slips into her bra and shirt, then stands next to the bed with her hands on her hips, a frown on her face. Where the hell?

“Are you looking for this?”

Ezekiel, who has already put on fresh boxers and pants, stands on the other side of the bed, her panties dangling from his finger, a distinct smug grin on his face. Crawling halfway onto the bed, Carol snatches them from his hand, shooting him a dirty look. Sniffing, she throws the panties back onto the bed, making a face. No way is she going to put these on again. Holding Ezekiel`s gaze, Carol slips on her pants without underwear, while he buttons up his shirt.

“Maybe you should stack some fresh ones here.” He`s still grinning, challenging her.

Not giving him the satisfaction of arguing with him, Carol just shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, saying “Yeah, maybe.” Turning her back to him, she sits down on the edge of the bed to put on her socks and boots, ignoring Ezekiel`s amused chuckle. When she gets up again, he`s already standing at the door, holding his hand out to her. She takes it, but when he reaches for the doorknob, she holds him back with a tug of her hand, tilting her head towards the bed.

“What about that?”

The bed was a mess, sheets wrinkled and with some very obvious stains on it.

“I`ll take care of that later.”

Not giving it a second thought, Ezekiel ushers Carol out of the door.

The house is empty except for the two of them, but when they pass the downstairs hallway, Carol can hear people outside. Obviously there`s someone working in the garden. The kitchen looked still the same as last night, although someone must have been inside. There was a basket with fresh bread and eggs sitting on the counter, probably from Nabila. Carol blushes, thinking what she initiated here last night.

“Do you like scrambled eggs?” Ezekiel`s voice pulls Carol out of her thoughts.

“Sure.” 

She walks over to him and while Ezekiel busies himself with preparing the eggs and cutting some slices off the bread, Carol brews some tea for them and sets the table. She finds some pomegranate seeds in the fridge and after cutting some apples into pieces, mixes them and trickles some honey over it. She tries a spoonful, humming in satisfaction. Before placing the bowl on the table as well, Carol offers Ezekiel a spoonful as well, stealing a kiss in the process. Dividing the eggs onto two plates, he follows her, sitting down at the table.

They enjoy their meal together, teasing each other, laughing and smiling. Afterwards, they clean up together, stealing tiny kisses in between, unable to stop touching for too long. It`s homey and comfortable and everything Carol never had in her life before, but what she now realizes she wanted all the time.

The perfect relationship with the perfect man. Her King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need this perfect happiness right now. Might add another chapter.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weeks into their new relationship, Carol and Ezekiel go on a trip to Hilltop.

Carol steps out of the bathroom after just having finished her morning routine. She smiles to find Ezekiel still asleep, lying on his stomach in the middle of their bed. Yes, his bed was their bed now. It`s been about a month since they spent their first rather wild night together. And except for two or three occasions when one of them had been on a short trip to one of the other communities, they had spent every night together since.

She walks over to the dresser where she keeps her clothes, pulling it open to get some fresh underwear and a shirt. The dresser had just recently found its way into their bedroom, a present from Ezekiel for Carol to keep her belongings. It was gorgeous, antique-looking, with wonderful carvings on the drawers. Ezekiel had sanded it and painted it and it just fit perfectly into the room.

Moving in with Ezekiel hadn`t been a conscious thought or decision, it just happened. At first, Carol just brought over some of her underwear, but with her staying night after night, more and more of her clothes had gathered up in his bedroom. As there wasn`t enough space in Ezekiel`s dresser for everything, it hadn`t really been a surprise when one evening he had presented the new one to Carol. What had surprised her was the beauty and the work he had put into it.

Slipping into this relationship has been natural and easy. Maybe because both of them have been aware of their love for each other before they even started to share a bed. Maybe because they were just simply made for one another. Carol didn`t question it. She was happy. Happier than she`s ever been. Sharing her life with Ezekiel was wonderful. He was wonderful. Sweet and caring, romantic and passionate. Every second she was with him, he made Carol feel loved and safe, without ever pressuring her into anything.

Being with Ezekiel has made Carol discover a whole new side of herself. Due to her past, she has never been a very tactile person, let alone would she have considered herself sensual. With him, it was different. She craved his touch, his body. Their love life was nothing short of incredible. Together they had found an intimacy that went much deeper than just having sex. With Ezekiel, Carol had found what it really meant to make love. Even when it was wild and passionate, it was always filled with love and trust.

Running a hand over the surface, Carol remembers the night Ezekiel had shown her the dresser. The sweet kiss she`d given him very quickly turned into something more, their desire for each other overtaking their thinking. She`d ended up sitting on top of it, her back pressed to the wall behind her, with Ezekiel slamming in and out of her at an insane speed. They hadn`t even bothered to undress, just shoved everything out of the way as far as necessary. Afterwards, they`d held each other close, their hearts beating like crazy, laughing at their impetuous behavior.

Carol hears Ezekiel stir behind her, but she doesn`t turn around. She can feel his eyes on her, knows he is watching her. She shrugs out of her sleeping shirt (one of his) and tosses it on a nearby chair. Pretending not to notice him, Carol slips into her bra and panties. When she is buttoning up her shirt, she more feels than hears Ezekiel come up behind her, his warm hands pressing onto her abdomen a second later. Sometimes his movements were so silent and graceful, he reminded her of Shiva.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Ezekiel presses a kiss to her temple, the soft hairs of his beard tickling her skin. Carol turns her head, searching for his mouth.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Ezekiel buries his face in her hair, growling softly. “It`s still early.”

And it really was. The two of them had a trip to Hilltop planned today, meeting with the leaders of all the other communities. It was the first time since the end of the war that all of them would be coming together again. Now after a couple weeks have passed, it was necessary to discuss a common course for the future.

Ezekiel`s hands slide further up her body, just softly brushing the underside of her breasts. He`s placing tiny kisses along her neck, the sensation sending shivers up and down her spine. Carol allows herself some moments to enjoy his caress, determined not to let it go too far this morning. She leans back into him, the heat of his naked body seeping through her clothes. She sucks in a shuddering breath when Ezekiel`s hands slip under the material of her bra, squeezing her delicately.

“We don`t have time for this now.” Carol tries to sound stern but fails miserably.

“I know.” Ezekiel breathes into her ear, not stopping his ministrations on her skin.

“Zeke. We said we`d be there by noon.” Carol`s own hands come up, holding him still.

“I know.” Taking in a deep breath, Ezekiel forces himself to drop his hands to her waist, turning her in his arms. There`s an adorable pout on his lips that makes him look like a cute little boy who has been denied his favorite treat. “You`re just so irresistible.”

Carol chuckles, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet peck on his lips.

“Wasn`t twice last night not enough?”

“A million times won`t be enough.” Ezekiel`s look is so serious, she can`t help laughing. Unable to resist, Carol pulls his head down for a kiss. His fingers get adventurous again, cupping her delectable backside. Groaning, Carol pushes against Ezekiel`s shoulders. If she gives in now, they`ll never make it out of this room any time soon.

“Go!” She points to the bathroom, raising an eyebrow. Smirking, Ezekiel lets go of her and does as he`s told. When he comes back some minutes later, Carol is fully dressed, stuffing some clothes for both of them into a bag. They probably won`t be gone for longer than two or three days, but it was always a good idea to have some spare clothes with you.

“Looks like we have the perfect weather for a road trip today.” While he gets dressed, Ezekiel`s eyes drift out the window, observing the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. It was the mid of October, the leaves of the trees a multitude of bright colors, more and more of them slowly falling to the ground.

Carol pulls the zipper of their bag shut, then reaches for a sweater she had placed on the bed. Pulling it over her head on top of her shirt, she says “Yeah, but it`s getting chillier.” She throws her jacket on top of the bag. She would certainly need it.

“Summer is definitely over” Ezekiel agrees. “It`s going to get stormy soon. Let`s just hope winter won`t come too early.”

Winter. Carol had spent her whole life in Georgia and was used to mild winters. A year ago, her and her friends had still been in the south so she wasn`t familiar with the local weather conditions.

“Is it snowing a lot here?” she asks, curious. She hadn`t thought too much about it until now, but she knew that the people in the Kingdom were busy laying stocks for the upcoming winter, as did the other communities. Ezekiel comes over to wrap his arms around her.

“Yes, we usually get lots of snow. We`ll probably be on our own for quite some time once the first snowstorm hits us. But don`t worry, my Love. The Kingdom is prepared for it. It might get a little cold, but we`ll make it.”

Carol wasn`t worried. The Kingdom had survived for some years. Ezekiel was a capable, thoughtful leader. She had faith in him, trusted him completely. She couldn`t imagine a better place to be than the Kingdom. Truth was, she was actually looking forward to the snow. And the cold? Well. Placing her hands on Ezekiel`s chest, she looks up at him, innocently batting her eyelashes at him.

“I`m counting on you to keep me warm, Your Majesty.”

“I`ll do that with the utmost pleasure!”

They grin at each other and after another quick kiss, Carol takes Ezekiel`s hands in hers, pulling him out of the bedroom.

“Come on, let`s have breakfast with Henry before we get on our way.”

Ezekiel was right. It WAS the perfect day for a road trip and Carol enjoyed it immensely. She was looking forward to seeing her friends, but that wasn`t the main reason she was in such a good mood. It was just being out here, in this car, with him. She felt completely carefree. They were in no sort of danger, just the occasional walker passing them here and there. Sure, once they were in Hilltop, there were problems to be solved. But for the first time since the world went to hell, these problems didn`t involve fighting for her life or that of the ones she loved most.

Carol turns her head to the left, observing Ezekiel. His window was rolled down, his left arm hanging outside. They were driving east, so he had some sunglasses on to protect him against the blinding sun. The fingers of his right hand were lightly tapping against the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music he had put on in the CD player. He`s insanely beautiful and not for the first time she wonders how she did end up with this incredible man in her life.

Ezekiel notices her staring and, without taking his eyes off the road, he switches hands on the steering wheel, grabbing for her left hand and lifting it up to his mouth to press a kiss to her palm.

“Tell me what you been thinking.”

Carol leans her head back against the headrest, smiling at him. A little ways ahead a tree is lying halfway across the street, so Ezekiel lets go of her hand, putting both of his on the steering wheel to maneuver past it. Carol lays her hand on his upper thigh and once they`ve passed the obstacle, Ezekiel`s hand comes down to rest on top of hers. Scooting closer, Carol gives his leg a little nudge.

“I just thought I wished I had met you when I was younger. You know, before him. We could have travelled around like this, just you and me. Discover the world.”

Ezekiel slows the car down and turns to Carol, taking off his sunglasses. Cupping her cheek, he brings her face close to his.

“I would have loved that.”

Carol presses her lips to his in a tender kiss, just to return seconds later for another, deeper one. Cupping the back of Ezekiel`s head, she leans back against the backrest of the front bench of their car, bringing him with her. His arm slips around her waist, his tongue sneaking into her welcoming mouth, dancing with hers. For some precious moments they forget all around them, nothing else existing but the two of them. They only part when they hear the snarling of a stray walker clawing at the back of the car. Ezekiel steps on the gas again, speeding forward, leaving the rotting creature behind them. Carol leans against him, propping her feet up against the window and turning up the music. Ezekiel puts his arm around her shoulders and like that they continue their way to Hilltop.

They drive at a leisurely pace, enjoying their alone-time together and therefore arrive a little later than planned. They are greeted by Maggie and Jesus, surprised to hear that no one from the other communities has arrived yet. Grabbing their belongings from the backseat of the car, Carol and Ezekiel follow Maggie inside and up the stairs, stopping in front of one of the many rooms. Opening the door, Ezekiel steps inside and places their bag on the bed. Maggie gives him an apologetic smile.

“I`m sorry, it`s not much, but we don`t have that many spare rooms.” Turning to Carol who is still standing in the open doorway, she adds “I`m afraid you`re gonna have to put up with me.”

Smirking, Carol steps into the room, throwing her jacket on the bed.

“No offense, but I think I pass. I`m good right here.”

Maggie looks from Carol to Ezekiel and back again, the surprise visible on her face.

“Oh. I didn`t know that. This room isn`t really suitable for two –“

“It`s more than enough for us” Ezekiel interrupts her. “We don`t need that much space. We`ll be perfectly fine. Thank you.”

Carol blushes when she catches Maggie glancing at the bed. It wasn`t that small, but it was very obvious what her friend was thinking.

“Well, okay. I`ll leave you alone to settle in. I`m sure the others will be here soon.”

Maggie retreats backwards out the door, her eyes again drifting from one to the other, a smug grin on her face. Carol follows her, ready to shut the door. Once she is outside of Ezekiel`s vision, Maggie waggles her eyebrows at Carol, mouthing the word “WOW!” Carol shakes her head in exasperation, shutting the door closed in front of her friend. She hears Ezekiel chuckling behind her, turning around to face him. He has removed his armor and sits on the edge of the bed, grinning. Narrowing her eyes at him, Carol starts removing her own armor.

“Shut up!”

“I didn`t say anything, my Love.” He`s still grinning, though, holding his hand out to her.

Placing her armor on a nearby dresser, Carol steps closer to Ezekiel, allowing him to pull her on the bed with him. They lie back, facing each other. Carol`s hand comes up to stroke his cheek, her thumb softly brushing over his lips. She knew the revealing of her relationship with Ezekiel would come as a surprise for her friends, though she assumed that some of them were already suspecting something. Carol didn`t mind. She was happy and as far as she was concerned everyone could know about it.

“I love you.”

Ezekiel`s voice feels like a caress, touching her very core. It wasn`t the first time he`d said these words to her, but every time he did it, it felt like the most precious gift, turning her insides to mush.

“I know.”

Carol hasn`t found the bravery yet to say it back, but she feels it with all her heart. Leaning forward, she kisses him, showing him without words how much he means to her. Ezekiel understands. He is a patient man and for now it was more than enough to know that Carol`s heart belonged to him. He had no doubt about that.

They keep lying in each other`s arms until they hear some commotion coming from the hallway, indicating that the others have arrived. 

The others – that`s Rick and Michonne from Alexandria, Daryl and Rosita who were currently staying at the Sanctuary, making sure that there were no problems with the remaining Saviors, and Cindy and Rachel from Oceanside. They all gather up in Maggie`s office to discuss the future of their communities. There were several topics on the agenda – for example establishing a working communication system between the communities, keeping the roads clear and tracking walker herds.

The most important topic, however, would be the food issue, especially with winter approaching quickly. The Sanctuary basically has no own resources, so it will be the responsibility of the other communities to keep them going. At least until they could come up with a way to stand on their own. “So basically, nothing has really changed” Carol thinks “the Saviors still take from us, only that now we are giving it willingly.”

She glances at Ezekiel. The Kingdom has suffered some severe losses during the war, maybe the worst of all communities. The pain of losing Benjamin and Shiva and so many others was still fresh. And still, he was willing to contribute, was willing to try and leave the past behind, wanted to build a future where they could all thrive and live peacefully together.

Carol deeply admires Ezekiel`s ability to forgive, to see the good in people. He`s an optimist, an idealist, at times even a dreamer. What she had first considered a weakness, has proven to be his strength. She has fallen in love with his joyous personality, his kindness and warmth. He was her polar opposite, but they complemented each other in the most perfect way. Ezekiel catches her eye, giving her one of his stunning smiles and Carol can`t help but smile back at him. Together, they could achieve anything.

As expected, the discussion was being controversial. Not everyone believed that the Sanctuary should be considered a part of their common future. Unsurprisingly, Oceanside wasn`t very happy about sharing their food with people who killed so many of their loved ones. But also Daryl and Maggie had some objections. Rick did his best to convince them that his plan, his vision of the future – Carl`s vision – was important and beneficial for all of them. With the support of Michonne, Ezekiel and Carol he ultimately managed to pull everyone on his side, at least for the time being. They managed to work up a plan that all the communities could live with.

As it had already gotten late, they decided to postpone the remaining topics to the next day.

After dinner, most of them gather outside around a campfire. As soon as the sun had set, the temperature dropped considerably, so Carol was glad she did bring her warm jacket. She`s sitting on a log, chatting with Michonne and Daryl, but her senses are focused on Ezekiel. He`s sitting halfway across from her, talking with Jesus about music. A soft smile is playing on Carol`s lips when she remembers the first night she spent with Ezekiel here at Hilltop, listening to some old records. She catches Ezekiel`s glance, the look on his face telling her that he was remembering the same. That night was only a couple weeks ago, but her life has changed completely. Carol wouldn`t trade it for anything in the world. Building a life with Ezekiel was the best decision she ever made.

She has to pee, so she excuses herself from her friends, getting to her feet. She passes close to Ezekiel who is giving her a questioning look, silently asking her where she is going. Carol mouths the words “to the bathroom” to him, nudging his knee with hers. Out loud she says “I`ll be right back.” She can feel his eyes on her, following her all the way until she disappears inside the mansion. When she steps outside again a few minutes later, someone calls her name.

“Carol.”

Maggie is sitting on a bench in the corner of the porch, wrapped in a blanket. She pats the spot next to her, asking Carol to come over. For a moment, Carol considers denying her friend and just walking back to the fire. She knows full well what is coming next, remembering Maggie`s reaction when she found out about her and Ezekiel. Inwardly rolling her eyes at herself, Carol walks over and sits down next to Maggie. As expected, as soon as she has taken a seat, Maggie gives her a teasing grin.

“So, you and the King, huh? Is it something serious?”

Carol looks at Maggie, her eyes revealing her emotions more than any words could do. “Yeah.”

“I`m glad you`re happy.” There`s a few moments of silence, then Maggie adds “He`s a very good-looking man. Is he as good in bed?”

“Maggie!” Carol blushes, laughing embarrassedly at Maggie`s bluntness. She`s not used to having girl talks like this.

“Oh, come on, humor me.” Maggie nudges Carol`s side with her elbow, smiling and winking conspiratorial. “I`m not going to tell anyone.”

Carol shakes her head, a bemused little smile tugging on her lips. Her eyes drift over to Ezekiel who is still sitting at the fire with Jesus. Good-looking was quite the understatement. He`s the most beautiful man she`s ever known and he was all hers. There`s butterflies in her stomach just thinking what he was able to do to her. Turning her attention back to Maggie, Carol licks her lips.

“You have no idea” she breathes out, the blush on her face deepening.

“Oooh, that good, huh?”

Carol leans back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Better. He – he is – mind-blowing.”

“Lucky girl. You better hold on to him. He seems to be one of the really good guys. There`s not many of them.”

Like Carol didn`t know that. “Oh, I`m planning on keeping him.”

Both women look up when they hear someone coming up the stairs to the porch. Seeing that it is Ezekiel, Maggie stands up, heading towards the door. Ezekiel holds his hands up, looking from one to the other.

“I didn`t mean to interrupt you, Miladies.”

“You didn`t. It is time for me to go to bed.” Maggie glances back at Carol, whose eyes are fixed on Ezekiel. Unable to stop her teasing, Maggie adds in a suggestive voice “You two have a good night.”

Once Maggie has disappeared inside, Carol gets up and walks over to where Ezekiel is leaning against the balustrade. She steps up to him as close as possible without their bodies touching, just a breadth of air between them. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Did I miss something here?”

Carol bites her lips, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “No.”

Ezekiel grins at her. He has an idea what they`ve been talking about and he doesn`t mind. Seeing Carol smile was all that mattered to him. The look on her face changes, the playfulness turning into something else, something deeper, warmer. She taps her index finger against his chest.

“I know what you`ve been doing.”

Her voice is soft, tender. Ezekiel tilts his head a little, searching her eyes.

“And what would that be, my Love?”

Carol closes the gap between them, her arms sliding around his waist under his coat. Ezekiel wraps his arms around her, anchoring her to his body, a contended sigh escaping his lips. Carol lets her weight rest against him, completely relaxed. Her face is so close to his, their noses are almost touching when she speaks.

“You tried not to let anyone in on us, refrained from touching me.” One hand comes up to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing him slightly. “You didn`t have to do that. I don`t want to hide our relationship from anybody.”

Ezekiel shakes his head. “I know you don`t want to hide it! I just thought that maybe you would be more comfortable if not everyone knew about our love life right away.”

Carol is touched by his thoughtfulness, his desire to protect her from unwanted attention. Though in this case it was completely unnecessary.

“Thought you had me all figured out, did you?” She smirks at him, lightly tugging on his beard.

“I would never dare to think such a thing, my –“ Carol narrows her eyes at him in warning, but Ezekiel isn`t being intimated. With a huge grin on his face he says “My Queen” just to tease her.

“You`re incorrigible” Carol mutters under her breath, both of her hands pressing against Ezekiel`s face, her lips taking his in a loving kiss, effectively shutting off his amused chuckling. Carol is aware that right in this moment they`re probably the center of everyone`s attention, but she couldn`t care any less. She allows Ezekiel to deepen the kiss before gently pulling away. Taking his hand in hers she turns around, leading him up the stairs.

In their room Carol shrugs out of her jacket, carelessly throwing it onto a chair. A second later she is back in Ezekiel`s arms, her mouth fusing with his. She discards him of his coat as well, then steers him towards the bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge. She strokes his head, lets his dreads run through her fingers. Her fingertips ghost over his face, his mouth. Smiling, Carol bows her head for a sweet kiss. Ezekiel`s hands land on her hips, but she wriggles free, taking a step backwards.

Carol pulls the sweater over her head, tossing it in the same direction as her jacket. Her boots are next, carelessly kicked aside. With a seductive smile, she then slowly pops open the buttons of her shirt, letting it flutter to the floor. The rest of her clothing follows suit until she is standing before Ezekiel completely naked, her pale skin glowing in the soft light. He looks at her in wonder. To him, she was the most beautiful angel in the world and sometimes he just couldn`t believe that she was his.

Carol slides onto his lap, her eyes holding him captive. Her love is radiating from her, seeping into his very being. Very slowly his eyes travel south, taking in all her beauty. His fingertips just gently brush over her skin, reverently, as if she could disappear any second. He`s mesmerized, completely under her spell. Only when he feels her fingertips under his chin does Ezekiel look up again.

“My gorgeous Queen.” There`s no teasing in his voice this time, just raw emotion.

Carol`s insides are quivering from the intense look on his face. His love. His desire. She hopes that he can see the same on her face. She`s touching his cheeks again, fingers trembling slightly with the force of her emotions.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You. I want you.” Ezekiel`s voice is like the low growling of distant thunder, resonating all through her body, electrifying all her nerve endings. Her lips seek his, her tongue asking admission to his mouth, thirsty for his taste. Carol`s fingers work on getting his shirt open, still trembling. She`s sighing in relief when she finally has him free of it, her body pressing against him, seeking the heat of his skin.

They stay like that for long minutes, lost in their kiss. It`s Carol who reluctantly pulls away, standing back up. She`s not going very far, though, her hands lightly resting on Ezekiel`s shoulders. He`s looking up at her expectantly, curious what she`ll do.

“Scoot up.”

Ezekiel doesn`t take his eyes off her while he bows down to take off his boots, then slides up on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Carol follows him, crawling over him, stealing another kiss. She works his belt open, carefully lowering the zipper of his pants. She slides them down his legs together with his underwear, discarding them somewhere behind her. Eyeing his hardness, Carol licks her lips, smirking when she hears Ezekiel groaning. She refrains from touching him for now, instead settles over him again, nestling him between her moist folds. This time, they moan in unison at the sensation.

Carol`s hands wander over his muscular arms, his chest and abdomen. She`s not in a hurry, wants to savor their intimacy for as long as possible. Lacing their fingers together, she leans forward for another kiss, her breasts pressing against his pectorals. Ezekiel wraps their joined hands around her, resting them on the small of her back, holding her in a tight embrace. Carol moans into his mouth, gently rocking her hips against him. She loves to feel Ezekiel`s strength, loves to let herself go in the safety of his arms. But tonight, she has something else on her mind.

Wriggling her hands free, Carol slides further down Ezekiel`s legs, placing open-mouthed kisses along his upper body. When her face is level with his groin, she wraps one hand around the base of his cock. Ezekiel watches her intently, his stomach muscles quivering in anticipation. Holding his gaze, Carol starts with placing tiny kisses along his shaft from base to tip, before running the flat of her tongue over him. He`s so hard, she wants him inside her badly, but she will wait. Right now was just for him.

Her hand starts moving, up and down, slowly. Carol wouldn`t have thought it possible to associate such a word with a man`s dick, but she truly thought he was beautiful. She kisses him again, traces the thick vein with the tip of her tongue. Closing her lips around him, she sucks the head into her mouth, causing Ezekiel to involuntarily buck his hips against her. She takes her time working him, enjoying the power she has over him, the pleasure she is giving him. It`s a heady feeling, increasing her own arousal.

The feel of him in her hand, in her mouth, his taste, his texture, it`s something that Carol has come to love. She looks up to catch Ezekiel`s eyes, wants him to see she`s enjoying herself. The fire in his eyes has her moaning around him, more wetness pooling between her legs. Ezekiel is gritting his teeth, his hands fisting the bedsheets. Carol releases him from her mouth, leaning up to catch his lips in a sloppy kiss. One of his hands immediately tangles in her curls, holding her to him. She pulls back, lowering her head again. Her lips brush against the hypersensitive skin of his glans while her fingers keep up their maddening work.

“Let go.”

Ezekiel`s breath comes in ragged gasps, his fingers tightening their hold on Carol`s hair. “But…”

She shakes her head, cutting him off. “No but. Let it go. Please.”

She slides her mouth over him again and he surrenders, the feeling of her hot wet mouth sucking him in too much to bear. She feels him swell and a second later his seed fills her mouth. She keeps her lips locked around him, swallowing every precious droplet. Once he`s completely spent, she crawls up again, covering his body with hers, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Ezekiel wraps his arms tightly around Carol. He knows he is the luckiest man in the world not just for having her in his life, but for her to give him her unlimited trust and faith. It`s a gift he has sworn to himself to never ever take for granted. Still a little breathless, he uses his strength to roll her underneath him, looking down into her beautiful smiling face.

“You really are a witch.”

Carol`s smile just gets wider, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Ezekiel gladly complies, not bothered by the faint taste of himself on her tongue. His hands get restless, roaming over her body, fueling her want for him. He knows her well already, knows what makes her squirm, what drives her crazy. Ezekiel has learned very early on that Carol loves to feel the scratch of his beard on her skin. So now he bows down to take one perfect nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue.

Her response is immediate, her body arching off the bed, her hands fisting into his hair to hold him in place. Ezekiel takes his time, pleased when she gasps out his name. He nips and licks his way down her body, comfortably settling between her legs. He deeply inhales her scent, his nose nuzzling the short curls of her pubic hair. She`s wet with her desire for him and he greedily laps it up, his tongue sneaking out to tease her opening. Her taste and her scent fill his senses. He`s hardening again, moaning his pleasure.

Carol feels on fire. Her body and mind are focused on one goal, finding her release. She`s writhing on the sheets, helpless to Ezekiel`s touch. He hears her soft whimpering, instinctively reacting to her needs. His mouth seeks her clit, his tongue swiping over it while at the same time thrusting two of his fingers into her. Carol cries out in pleasure, the waves of her orgasm rolling over her, robbing her of the ability to think. All she feels is him, Ezekiel.

When she regains control of her body and opens her eyes, he is hovering above her. His fingers are touching the corner of her mouth. Carol turns her head, sucking his fingers into her mouth. Groaning, Ezekiel grabs her chin, his mouth taking hers in a passionate kiss. They are ravenous for each other, their need to be one shutting out everything else. Weaving his fingers into Carol`s hair, Ezekiel raises his body, his hardness sliding easily into her welcoming heat.

Carol`s arms and legs wrap around his body, her walls tightening around him, holding him in. Resting his weight on her, Ezekiel deliberately takes some moments to slow them down. There was no need for urgency. They breathe into each other`s faces, their hearts beating perfectly in sync. Peppering her face with kisses, Ezekiel starts slowly rocking his hips against her. Carol relaxes her grip on him, her palms pressed to his face, her eyes drowning in him. Her body matches his rhythm, just tiny movements, gradually taking them higher towards completion.

The friction of their bodies moving together is intense, torturous. They are drenched in sweat, neither of them willing to let it go. Intent on pushing her over the edge, Ezekiel adds a little more force, just slightly pulling out, then thrusting back against her. The additional sensation of having him bumping her sweet spot has Carol dropping her head to the mattress, moaning out loud every time he makes impact with her. Her hands drop to his arms, her short nails digging into the taut muscles of his biceps.

Carol surrenders to her body`s needs, allowing Ezekiel to push her higher and higher. She`s standing on a cliff, ready to let herself fall, unafraid, because he will be there to catch her. Just like she will catch him. She`s completely unaware of the sounds she`s making or the creaking of the bed, but even if she was, she wouldn`t care. Carol is in her own world where nothing matters but the man in her arms and their mutual pleasure.

Ezekiel`s hot breath hits her ear, his lips fastening on the sensitive spot just below, sucking her skin into his mouth. His movements get faster, his hips jerking against her in rapid succession. He feels the second Carol`s orgasm washes over her, her whole body going rigid beneath him, her walls clamping down on him. He follows her gladly, emptying himself in her depths, shaking with the force of his release. They hold on to each other, riding it out together.

Neither is able to move for quite some while afterwards. When the chill of the room is sending goosebumps down his spine, Ezekiel rolls them over, wrapping the blanket around their cooling bodies. Carol snuggles as close as possible, her right knee wedging between his legs. She feels distinctly sticky, the thought bringing a smile to her lips. Whenever Ezekiel comes inside her body, there`s this fuzzy feeling spreading all through her, a mixture of excitement and longing. It`s the same feeling that rolled over her when she saw Maggie`s growing belly. Carol doesn`t give any name to it, it was way too early to entertain thoughts like this. They were just beginning their relationship and she was perfectly happy with the way things were. But maybe someday that possibility would be waiting for them somewhere down the road.

Ezekiel`s voice reaches her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“I really would have loved to meet you when we were younger. Though I certainly wouldn`t have made it through college.”

Carol props herself up on her elbow, looking down at Ezekiel with a raised eyebrow. “How so?”

“Cause I would have been a lot more interested in studying you.” The boyish grin on his face makes her giggle. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she settles down again.

“Well, I never went to college anyway. So, no problem for me.”

Curious, Ezekiel shifts their position so they lay facing each other. He`s always interested in hearing more about Carol`s past, though he understands why she doesn`t like to talk about it. The more he appreciates it when she does.

“Why not?”

Carol shrugs her shoulders almost imperceptibly. “My mother ran away when I was 12. It was just me and my Dad after that. He never made much money and he – he never got over her leaving. Started drinking. Lost job after job. He wasn`t a bad person, he was just – I don`t know. Hurt, I guess. I tried to help as best as I could. Cleaning, cooking. When I was old enough, I started working at a diner. I barely made it through high school. College just wasn`t affordable in any way.”

Carol hesitates just a moment, unsure whether she wants to continue. She has already confided in Ezekiel about the nightmare of her marriage. Talking about it in the safety of his arms, his love and warmth enveloping her, has brought some peace to her soul, but she still felt ashamed about it. He`s not pushing her, just looking at her with a tender expression on his face, his large hands caressing her skin in a relaxing way.

“That`s where I met him. Ed. He was a couple years older than me. Had a job, a house. Nothing fancy, but no dumpster, either. He seemed nice and it was flattering that he was interested in me. I was young and naïve and thought I couldn`t get it any better than that. Six months later we were married. That wasn`t anything fancy, either. Just him and me. He promised we would have a real wedding when he saved some money for it. Of course, that never happened. As soon as he put that cheap ring on my finger, he started treating me like his own personal slave.”

As always, Ezekiel has to fight his anger just thinking what that man did to her. Carol hadn`t been too specific, but he has a pretty good idea anyway and it made him sick to his stomach. Pushing these thoughts aside, Ezekiel presses a kiss to her forehead, then to her nose and finally to her lips.

“Why didn`t you leave?”

Carol has asked herself that question a million times. Why didn`t she leave before Sophia even came into the picture? The answer was as simple as it was embarrassing. At least in her mind.

“I didn`t have anywhere to go. My Dad died in an accident shortly before we got married. Ed had made me give up my job. I was scared. I didn`t know how to stand on my own. I was – stupid.”

As soon as the words have left her mouth, Ezekiel`s index finger gently presses against her lips. He shakes his head, his eyes serious. “You were not. Fate had dealt you unfair circumstances where you thought you had no other options. But instead of giving up, you kept fighting. And you made it out alive. You`re still here, in this dangerous world. You are smarter, stronger and braver than the rest of us. A true Queen. You could rule the world if you wanted to.”

Carol stares at him, an amused smile tugging on her lips despite the turmoil of emotions that her memories have brought her. Only Ezekiel was capable of doing this to her and she feels eternally grateful for having found him. Tugging on a strand of his dreads, she pulls his face closer to hers, whispering against his lips.

“Only with you by my side, my King.”

His smile lights up her world, his kiss chasing away the shadows of her past. Reaching for the lamp on the nightstand, Ezekiel shuts out the light. Snuggling into his side again, Carol soon falls asleep.

She`s woken a couple hours later by the pleasure that`s coursing through her body. Somehow she must have rolled to her other side in her sleep, Ezekiel`s body now pressing against her back. Carol`s sleep-fogged mind isn`t quite capable of processing all the different stimulations – his mouth on her neck, his fingers on her breast, his hard-on between her legs. She`s reacting on pure instinct, her body taking over her conscious thinking.

Rolling to her stomach, Carol pulls her legs under her, raising her butt in invitation. She hears Ezekiel groaning, and a second later he`s behind her, his large hands grabbing her ass cheeks. She barely has time to suck in a breath before he is inside her, filling her to the brim. He`s as half-conscious as she is, desperate to satisfy his needs. Without any further hesitation, he starts moving, slamming in and out of her.

Stretching her arms, Carol pushes against the headboard to keep herself in place. On some subconscious level she is aware of the rattling of the bed against the wall, the wet slapping of their bodies, the deep moans coming from Ezekiel. Or is it her? She can`t tell. His hands slide under her body, cupping her breasts. In a swift move, he has her pulled up, his chest pressing against her back. Carol cries out in surprise, the first tendrils of her orgasm reaching for her.

Blindly, her hands reach for his dreads, curling around them in a death grip. Turning her head, her mouth searches his. Without ever faltering in his rhythm, Ezekiel kisses her breathless, leaving her lightheaded.

His fingers lightly pinch her nipples, driving her completely out of her mind. Tearing her mouth from his, Carol sucks in a deep breath. A second later, he`s pressing her down to the mattress again, her scream filling the room. She`s coming hard, almost losing consciousness. Ezekiel follows her on the spot, groaning loudly. Collapsing, he pulls Carol to her side, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Burying his nose in her damp hair, he whispers into her ear.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Mhmmm.” Carol hums deep in her throat, her body and mind in a blissful state of utter satisfaction. She loves early morning encounters like this with Ezekiel, where neither of them is truly awake yet. Loves it, when raw passion overtakes them, leaving them completely boneless.

“Please tell me we don`t have to get up now.” She`s not ready to leave the warmth and comfort of their bed. To be honest, she`s not sure if she could move even if she tried.

Ezekiel shakes his head. “It`s still early.”

“Good.” Closing her eyes, Carol is on the verge of slipping back into sleep when a thought crosses her mind. “Do you think someone heard us?”

Ezekiel doesn`t reply, so Carol turns a little to look at him over her shoulder. The look on his face is enough of an answer. He`s trying to suppress a grin, but his eyes are sparkling with glee. Rolling her eyes, Carol settles back in her former position.

“Yeah, that`s what I thought. Damn you.”

He`s chuckling, kissing the back of her head. Smiling, Carol dozes off again.

The next time she opens her eyes, the sun has risen quite some bit, filling the room with light. She rolls to her back, surprised to find that she is alone in bed. Lifting on her elbows, Carol looks around the room, searching for Ezekiel, but he`s not there. Her eyes drift to the window. One of the curtains is drawn back and the window is half-way open, letting in some fresh air. She hears people working outside, a busy cacophony of noises.

Sighing, Carol kicks away the blanket, swinging her legs out of bed. Their room doesn`t have a bathroom, but there`s a bowl with fresh water and soap and some towels. Looking at herself in the mirror, she can`t help but grin. She looks distinctly – well, _satisfied_. Assuming that Ezekiel would come back any minute, Carol starts washing herself, wiping away the sweat and residues of their lovemaking. Ezekiel still hasn`t shown up when she`s finished, so she gets dressed and steps out of their room.

Out in the hallway, Carol finds herself face to face with Michonne and Maggie who are standing in front of the room next door. Carol knows it`s not Maggie`s room so that probably means Rick and Michonne had been sleeping in it. Great. Greeting them, Carol does her best to ignore the grin on Michonne`s face.

“Have you seen Ezekiel?”

Maggie points down the stairs. “I think he was in the dining room a couple minutes ago.”

“Thanks.” Carol hurries past them, not giving them the chance to say anything more.

Downstairs, she makes a beeline for the bathroom, then checks the dining room to see if Ezekiel is there. He`s not, though. Frowning, Carol turns to the front door, stepping out onto the porch. She spots him standing next to one of the tables outside, talking to an older man. Carol has seen him before, though she doesn`t remember his name. She walks down the stairs, approaching them.

Ezekiel picks up on her presence immediately, unable to take his eyes off her. Noticing his distraction, Earl, the Blacksmith, offers him his hand.

“We can talk later.”

Ezekiel shakes his hand. “Thank you. As always, your services are most appreciated.”

Smiling, he turns his attention back to Carol.

“Good morning, again.”

“Hey you.” Carol gives him a quick peck, then wraps her arms around herself. It`s a sunny morning, but much colder than yesterday and she forgot her jacket in their room. Noticing her shivering, Ezekiel shrugs out of his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. Carol slips her arms into it, pulling it tight around her. It`s too big for her, but it`s warm and it smells of Ezekiel. Perfect.

“Why didn`t you wake me?”

Ezekiel wipes a strand of her hair out of her face. As always, it`s a wavy mess and he would love to bury his fingers in it. Tilting his head, he draws Carol`s attention to the table. There`s a tray on it with some slices of fresh bread, a small jar with jam, and an apple. In an empty mug he put some flowers.

“Just thought I`d let you sleep a little longer while I got us some breakfast.”

Carol looks at him, a wave of emotions rolling over her. Without thinking about what she is doing, she steps into Ezekiel`s arms, hugging him close. Staring into his eyes, the words that she longed to say but that wouldn`t come, now easily fall from her lips.

“I love you.”

She can see how much her words truly mean to him, sees it in the way his whole face lights up. He`s regarding her with the most tender expression in his soulful eyes. Pulling his face close to hers, she says it again, smiling. “I love you!” Her lips then seal with his in a sweet heart-felt kiss, a million butterflies exploding in her belly.

Carol was sure she had found her place in the world and it was right there in Ezekiel`s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I guess, I`m calling this complete now. Reviews as always much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far. I decided to split the story here, because at my current speed it will probably take me a while to wrap it up. One or maybe two more chapters coming. Reviews welcome!


End file.
